Neues Jahr, neues Glück?
by Soma Belenus
Summary: Drei Tage vor Weihnachten, Dumbledore hat eine glorreiche Idee, Zaubertränke verläuft anders als geplant und zwischen zwei Erzfeinden kommt es zu einem Wettkampf mit ungeahnten Wendungen. HPDM Slash
1. Let's fetz

_**Titel:** Neues Jahr, neues Glück?_

_**Autor:** Soma Belenus_

_**Disclaimer:**die meistenCharas und Orte gehören der wundervollen JKR, die einzige Ausnahme bilden die erfundenen Slytherinmädels und die ohnmächtige Gryffindor, die Handlung und die mysteriösen Anwandlungen, die ich den armen, wehrlosen Charas diktiere, muharhar...chrm, also quasi Handlung und die drei Ohnmächtigen meins, der Rest JKR_ _(°drop° das kleine Zitat von Roy Blacks "Schön ist es auf der Welt zu sein" gehört natürlich auch nicht mir)_ _;3_

_**Kapitel:** 1/ 2 (vll. auch drei, mal schauen :3)_

_**Summary:** Drei Tage vor Weihnachten, Dumbledore hat eine glorreiche Idee, Zaubertränke verläuft anders als geplant und zwischen zwei Erzfeinden kommt es zu einem Wettkampf mit ungeahnten Wendungen._

_**Genre:** Humor, Shonen-Ai_

_**Pairing:** HP/DM_

_**Warrnings:** Slash, OOC, meine schräge Art von Humor... ihr seid gewarnt, von hier an auf eigene Gefahr XD_

_**Rating:** R, bzw. M für das nächste Kapi_

_**Info am Rande:** Dieses Machwerk ist ein, für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich langer, Oneshot, den ich noch nicht zuende geschrieben habe._

_Daher erstmal nur Teil eins von wahrscheinlich zweien. Außerdem sind mögliche Parallelen zu anderen FFs nicht beabsichtigt und dieser Oneshot ist nicht gebetat, d.h. Fehler dürft ihr behalten, euch einrahmen und an die Wand hängen. XD_

_"blakeks" - Gesprochenes_

**'_blakeks_'**_ - Gedachtes_

blakeks - Handlung an sich

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Teil eins: Let's fetz..._**

Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis die Weihnachtsferien beginnen würden und ganz Hogwarts war emsig wie die Ameisen auf Geschenksuche und schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden auf den Beinen.

Zwei bestimmte Schüler mal ausgenommen, denn die schwelgten noch immer in den Schlafsandwolken, die das Sandmännchen ihnen geschickt hatte.

Doch diese erholsame Ruhe sollte nicht mehr lange ungestört bleiben, denn die besten Freunde der beiden hatten Anderes im Sinn.

Und so kam es auch, dass sowohl der Held der Zauberwelt als auch Eisprinz Slytherins unsanft ihren Träumen entrissen wurden.

_„Morgen Schönheit, hast du gut geschlafen? Ich würde dir empfehlen dich möglichst innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten fertig zu machen, wenn du nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen willst. Also wäre es taktisch klug deinen süßen Hintern jetzt aus dem Bett zu schwingen, denn die Zeit läuft. Bis gleich."_, frohlockte Blaise schon in einer so honigsüßen Stimmlage, dass man das spontane Bedürfnis gehabt hätte sich zu übergeben.

_„Zabini! Warum zum Teufel weckst du mich erst jetzt! Du weißt doch, dass ich mindestens eine halbe Stunde brauche, MAAAAAANN!",_ fauchte Draco plötzlich hellwach, denn die Worte „Fünf Minuten" und „Zaubertränke" stimmten ihn nicht gerade fröhlich.

Nicht, dass er vor seinem Patenonkel Angst hätte, warum auch, aber die Aussicht nicht perfekt gestylt in dessen Unterricht zu erscheinen, war doch alles andere als prickelnd.

Doch Zabini sei Dank hatte sich das sowieso erledigt und so sprintete Draco wie ein Gepard ins Bad, machte sich fertig, stürmte zurück in den Schlafsaal um sich anzuziehen, einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen und schließlich erleichtert festzustellen, dass er für dieses Blitzstyling doch verdammt gut aussah.

So schwebte er zwar in fast unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit, aber dennoch elegant bis zum Abwinken zu Snapes Klassenraum.

Etwas früher ging es im Gryffindorschlafsaal ähnlich hektisch zu, denn auch Harry hatte verschlafen, worauf Ron ihn praktischerweise mit der Holzhammermethode aufmerksam machte.

Wohl bemerkt schon seit einer halben Stunde, aber da Harry sowieso von Natur aus einen sehr gesunden und tiefen Schlaf hatte und die Nacht zuvor noch ewig wach gelegen hatte um über die fehlenden Geschenke für seine Freunde nachzudenken, war er nun noch verschlafener.

Fatal, wenn man gleich in der ersten Stunde auf seinen absoluten „Lieblingslehrer" Severus Snape treffen musste, doch Zeit für Sorgen hatte Harry momentan nicht, denn er legte eine Ähnlichkeit wie Draco bei seiner Blitzstylingaktion an den Tag, leider etwas weniger erfolgreich, aber das war jetzt schließlich egal, denn Snape stampfte bestimmt schon und Harry war der letzte, der den Gryffindorturm verließ.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Während er die Treppen förmlich hinunter flog malte er sich in Gedanken schon aus, was Snape ihm für Strafen aushalsen würde, doch wenige Meter vor der Tür zum Klassenraum konnte er schon seinen Erzfeind Draco Malfoy erkennen, der scheinbar auch verschlafen hatte.

_„Toll, grandioser Auftakt des Tages…"_, murmelte Harry nur und wäre am liebsten gleich wieder zurück in den Turm gegangen, aber dann kam der Gryffindormut durch und so beschloss er sich der Herausforderung zu stellen und Malfoy und Snape gegenüber zu treten.

Draco hatte Harry bis kurz vor der Tür noch gar nicht bemerkt, doch jetzt, als sich Harrys Schulter praktisch in seine bohrte, weil sie beide zugleich durch die Tür wollten, bekam er mit, dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor direkt neben ihm stand und, welch bodenlose Frechheit, seinen Umhang berührte.

_„Verschwinde, Potter, ich war zuerst hier, also werde ich auch zuerst durch diese Tür gehen._", stellte Draco sachlich und eiskalt fest.

Harry lächelte nur müde und griff nach der Klinke.

_„Da steht nirgends dein Name, Malfoy, also bilde dir nicht ein, dass du im Recht wärst. So, und wenn du dann genug gezetert hast, wäre ich dafür, dass wir endlich reingehen, sonst köpft er uns noch. Beziehungsweise mich, da du ja sein Augenstern bist…"_, gab Harry schließlich zurück und drückte die Klinke runter.

Draco dachte jedoch nicht daran ihn als ersten eintreten zu lassen, also rangelten sie im Türrahmen und betraten das Klassenzimmer schließlich zugleich.

Die Blicke aller Schüler und auch der des Zaubertrankprofessors hafteten an ihnen und sie verspürten das mysteriöse Bedürfnis sich plötzlich zu umarmen und in einen heißen Zungenkuss zu verfallen.

Man stelle sich nun die Augen der umliegenden Beobachter vor.

Genau genommen hatten sie eine große Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Hauselfen, denn dieser Anblick zweier wild knutschender Erzfeinde war doch recht ungewöhnlich.

Und dass die beiden Protagonisten von der plötzlichen körperlichen Nähe nicht gerade begeistert waren, wurde auch ziemlich deutlich an ihren aufgerissenen Augen ersichtlich, doch ihre Körper hatten in diesem Augenblick anscheinend keine Lust die Befehle des Gehirns auszuführen.

Nach einer Weile mussten die beiden jedoch mal wieder etwas Luft holen und so brach der Kuss ab.

Sie sahen sich nur angewidert an und setzten sich dann auf die freien Plätze.

Dann herrschte für einen Augenblick eine nahezu unheimliche Stille.

Man hätte schon eine herunterfallende Stecknadel hören können und so war es Severus, der als erster seinen Schock überwunden hatte und das Wort ergriff.

_„Chrm, nun, da wir uns wirklich alle in diesen Räumlichkeiten eingefunden haben, werde ich also erneut mit meinen Ausführungen bezüglich Ihrer heutigen Aufgabe beginnen. Wie ich schon vor der Unterbrechung durch Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy sagte, werden Sie heute in Gruppen zusammenarbeiten. In besagten Gruppen, die aus zwei Schülern, jeweils ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor, bestehen, werden Sie diesen Trank brauen."_, erklärte Sev sachlich und ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs den Namen und die Zutatenliste des aktuellen Tranks an der Tafel erscheinen.

_„Ich möchte Sie noch einmal daran erinnern, dass dieser Trank äußerste Konzentration erfordert und sie den Zwist zwischen Ihren Häusern Ihrer Gesundheit zuliebe zumindest für diese Stunde begraben sollten. Der Trank reagiert nämlich äußerst sensibel auf Lautstärke. So, falls es keine Fragen mehr geben sollte, werde ich dann die Gruppen vorlesen.",_ meinte Sev noch bevor er Hermines Meldung sah und etwas genervt fragte:

_„Ja, Miss Granger, was wollen Sie dieses Mal wissen?"_

Hermine räusperte sich und fragte dann laut und deutlich:

_„Welche Folgen kann eine erhöhte Lautstärke denn erwirken? Ich denke, dass es genauso in Ihrem wie in unserem Sinne ist dies nichtselbst herauszufinden."_

Severus nickte, hatte aber trotzdem ein überlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_„Es überrascht mich, dass Sie sich noch nicht über diesen Trank informiert haben, aber gut, ich werde Ihnen allen die Folgen des Tranks nennen. Zum einen, kommt es bei etwas erhöhter Lautstärke zum Überkochen des Kessels. Falls die Lautstärke dennoch weitersteigen sollte, verströmt der Trank betäubende Gase. Im Falle einer weiteren Steigerung kommt es zu einer Explosion des Kessels und wenn die Lautstärke noch immer nicht sinken sollte, entfaltet der Trank seine Brechreiz erregenden Düfte, gegen die niemand ankommt. Die Palette dieser Düfte reicht laut Erfahrungsberichten von Erbrochenem über Fäkalien bis hin zu verwesendem Fleisch, wobei die Wahrnehmung eines jeden Betroffenen sich von denen anderer unterscheidet. Der Trank reagiert in diesem Fall speziell auf die Erfahrungen, Ängste und Gefühle des Betroffenen, so kann es also vorkommen, dass Mister Potter zum Beispiel den Duft vermodernden Fleisches wahrnehmen würde, während Mister Crabbe an den Duft von vergorenem Obst erinnert würde. Da ich aber, wie Miss Granger schon korrekt bemerkte, eher davon ausgehe, dass Sie alle es nicht herausfinden wollen, würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, sich leise zu verhalten und ihre Konzentration dem Trank zu widmen."_

Mit diesen Worten endete Severus und zog die Liste hervor, auf der die Paarungen standen.

_„So, nun zu den Gruppen. Sobald ich Ihren Namen genannt habe, werden Sie sich zu Ihrem Partner begeben und die Zutaten sowie Kessel vorbereiten. Granger - Zabini, Longbottom – Parkinson, Patil – Goyle, Thomas – Crabbe, Weasley – Nott, Brown – Bulstrode, Potter – Malfoy…"_

Während Severus die Paarungen vorlas, schwanden die Hoffnungen Harrys nicht mit Draco zusammen arbeiten zu müssen schon immer mehr, bis er schließlich die finalen Worte des Tränkeprofessors vernahm und wehmütig aufstand um einen Kessel zu holen und zu Draco zu gehen.

Dieser erwartete ihn ebenso „erfreut" ob der schockierenden Ereignisses zu Beginn der Stunde und hatte richtig gehend sogar die Lust verloren Harry eins auszuwischen.

Draco wollte nur noch weg und als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, musste sein Patenonkel die beiden auch noch in eine Gruppe stecken.

Der Malfoyerbe hätte wirklich Lust gehabt aus Vergeltungsgründen verschiedene Flüche an seinem liebsten Patenonkel auszuprobieren, aber dazu war er momentan einfach nicht in der Lage.

Dieser Kuss hatte ihn total aus der Bahn geworfen, sodass er sich erst einmal wieder sammeln musste.

Und so bekam er auch erst nach einigen Minuten mit, dass Harry ihn gerade etwas fragte.

_„Was, Potter!",_ fuhr der Blonde ihn an und sah genervt in die beiden funkelnden Smaragde neben sich.

_„Eigentlich nichts, ich frage mich nur gerade, warum du die Fledermausflügel anscheinend in ihre Atome zerlegen willst. Im Buch steht, dass auch die Größe des kleinen Fingernagels reichen würde, aber du bist ja das Zaubertrankgenie hier. Lass dich nicht von mir stören…"_, murmelte Harry schließlich und wandte sich wieder konzentriert den verbleibenden Zutaten zu, bevor er sich ein Behältnis mit Hippogreifspeichel nahm und noch einen prüfenden Blick ins Buch warf um sicher zu gehen, dass er die korrekte Menge des Speichels in den Kessel goss.

Draco hatte den Blick jedoch noch immer auf den Gryffindor geheftet und nun begann sein linkes Auge verdächtigt zu zucken.

Das Zucken wurde immer unübersehbarer, während der Blick des Slytherin nun zwischen dem Fledermausflügelgemetzel und Harry hin und her flog.

_„Es kann dir doch egal sein, wenn ich die Fledermausflügel verdammt noch mal in Atome zerlege, Potter! Und wieso zum Teufel bist du so scheiß ruhig! Ich mein gut, wir sind zwei Erzfeinde, die sich vor ein paar Minuten noch wie ein Liebespaar geknutscht haben, aber sonst ist ja alles beim Alten geblieben. Ich mein, hallo! POTTER, WIR BEIDE HABEN UNS AUF ZUNGE GEKÜSST!"_, kreischte der Blonde mittlerweile wie eine Banshee und so übersprang der Trank spontan Stufe eins und zwei und ging sofort in die Luft.

Das Klassenzimmer war nun mit putzigen gelbgrünen Sprenkeln überzogen und Harry drückte Draco die Hand auf den Mund.

_„Ich habe den Kuss sehr wohl mitbekommen, aber ich für meinen Teil habe im Moment keinen Bock drauf mich zu übergeben, also halt die Klappe, Mann!"_, hauchte Harry Draco energisch entgegen, doch dieser wurde mittlerweile schon rot vor Wut und biss Harry kurzerhand in dessen Hand.

_„DU HAST MIR NICHTS ZU BEFEHLEN, POTTER! HALT DOCH SELBST DIE KLAPPE! UND FASS MICH NICHT AN, DU IDIOT!",_ kreischte Draco nun schon fast hysterisch in einer Lautstärke, die es schon beinahe mit einer vollen Großen Halle beim Mittagessen aufnehmen konnte.

Leider Gottes war es nun bereits zu spät den Kessel in irgendeiner Form von der Stufe vier abzuhalten, also verströmten die Sprenkel nun alle möglichen Ekel erregenden Gerüche.

Und wie schon angekündigt, begann die ganze Klasse sich kollektiv zu übergeben.

Severus schaffte es gerade noch zwischen zwei Schüben von Übelkeit die Sprenkel mit einem Wisch des Zauberstabs zu beseitigen und sofort ließ auch der Brechreiz aller nach.

Mit den Sprenkeln zusammen waren auch die sterblichen Überreste des Frühstücks verschwunden und es gab einige Schüler, die zusammensackten und regungslos liegen blieben.

Zu diesen gehörten auch Harry und Neville und so war es nahe liegend, das diejenigen, die zusammenbrachen auch die waren, die den Geruch des Todes wahrgenommen haben mussten.

Es waren die, die in ihrem Leben schon sehr viel Leid erfahren hatten.

Nun lagen sie also reglos am Boden und die gesamte Schülerschaft verstummte augenblicklich, schaute fragend zwischen Severus und den Ohnmächtigen hin und her, doch Severus Blick haftete momentan noch vorwurfsvoll auf Draco.

Dann jedoch wandte er sich ab und schenkte den Ohnmächtigen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Insgesamt waren es fünf Schüler, zwei Slytherinmädchen, ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor, Neville und Harry.

Snape rief die fünf Slytherinjungs an seine Seite und richtete dann sein Wort an sie.

_"Mister Crabbe, Sie werden Mister Longbottom in den Krankensaal bringen. Mister Goyle, Sie übernehmen Miss Heistings, Mister Nott, Sie begleiten Miss Charington, Sie, Mister Zabini, übernehmen Miss Melloy und Sie, Mister Malfoy werden Mister Potter begleiten. Ich werde den fünfen jetzt einen schwachen Stärkungstrank einflößen und dann bringen Sie sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Ohne Umwege, verstanden? Wenn ich erfahre, dass den fünfen unterwegs etwas passiert ist, werde ich nicht davor zurückschrecken Ihnen allen Punkte abzuziehen. Und nun zu Ihnen."_ Damit wandte er sich an die Klasse und meinte noch kurz, bevor er in seinem Vorbereitungsraum verschwand:

_„Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet, verlassen Sie diesen Raum und was die Tränke betrifft, so werden wir diese in der morgigen Stunde erneut brauen. Bis dahin sollten Sie sich von den Restfolgen des Trankes erholen und sich genau überlegen, ob Sie es Mister Malfoy gleichtun wollen und derartige Folgen erneut zu riskieren bereit sind. Schönen Tag noch."_

Sogleich war er für einige Sekunden im Vorbereitungsraum verschwunden und kam kurz darauf mit einer Phiole, in der sich eine magentafarbene Flüssigkeit befand, sowie einer Pipette zurück in den Klassenraum.

_„Wären Sie bitte so nett und würden die fünf etwas stützen? Vielen Dank."_, meinte Sev sachlich und begann einem nach dem anderen einige Tropfen Stärkungstrank auf die Zungen zu tropfen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schlugen die ersten schon wieder die Augen auf, doch Harry und Neville blieben noch immer ohnmächtig.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Wartens öffnete Neville seine Augen jedoch auch und nun ging man davon aus, dass Harry es ihm auch bald gleichtun würde, doch nichts.

Keine Regung wie darauf hin, dass die Lebensgeister des Gryffindors zurückgekehrt wären.

Severus seufzte nur und erhob sich.

_„Gut, da Mister Potter es vorzieht die schlafende Schönheit zu mimen, werden Sie ihn wohl oder übel tragen müssen, Mister Malfoy. Die anderen stützen ihre Schützlinge bitte und nun raus mit Ihnen. Gute Besserung und kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee dem morgigen Unterricht nicht beizuwohnen, weil es Ihnen angeblich noch nicht wieder gut ginge. Die Wirkung des Trankes verfliegt in der Regel innerhalb von 12 Stunden, also keine Fisimatenten."_ Mit diesen Worten trat Sev zur Tür und hielt diese auf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Die ersten vier Paare begaben sich langsam hindurch und Draco konnte sein unglaubliches „Glück" noch immer nicht fassen.

Wieso konnte Harry auch nicht einfach aufstehen und selbst laufen?

Nein, er musste natürlich wieder die Extrawurst bekommen und getragen werden.

_„Wird's bald, Draco.",_ grummelte Severus und sah seinen Patensohn genervt an.

_„Bin ja schon unterwegs…",_ murmelte dieser ebenso genervt zurück und kniete sich runter um Harry hochzuheben.

Zu seiner Überraschung wog der Gryffindor jedoch nicht mal ansatzweise so viel, wie Draco gedacht hätte und so würde es kein großes Problem werden Harry in den Krankenflügel zu verfrachten.

Schließlich ging Draco an Severus vorbei ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an seinen Patenonkel zu richten und musste zu seinem Unglück feststellen, dass sein Körper im Augenblick schon wieder das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, sich Harrys anzunähren und dass es dem Gryffindor unbewusst auch so ging, zeigte sich an den Händen, die sich sanft in Dracos Nacken legten und ihn somit näher zogen.

Ziemlich unerwartet berührten sich auch sogleich wieder die Lippen der beiden Erzfeinde und sie versanken in einem Zungenkuss, von dem Harry überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen schien.

Immerhin war er ja noch ohnmächtig.

Nachdem der Kuss nun wieder ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte, was einer gewissen Atemnot zu verdanken war, die plötzlich von den beiden Besitz ergriff, eilte Draco so schnell er konnte durch die Gänge, doch in jedem Torbogen und jeder Tür, sogar den Bildern und Geheimgängen hingen diese verfluchten Mistelzweige, die die Lippen der beiden Jungs dazu brachten sich zu vereinen.

Etliche Mistelzweige, Zungenküsse und akute Anfälle von Atemnot später befand sich Draco mit dem noch immer ohnmächtigen Harry auf dem Arm vor der großen Flügeltür, die in den Krankenflügel führte.

Er fragte sich gerade, ob die anderen wohl auch derartige Zwischenfälle gehabt hätten, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war verschwindend gering, da diese ihre Schützlinge ja nicht tragen mussten.

Wo wir auch gleich wieder beim Thema Harry wären.

Ja, wie konnte sich Potter nur so gehen lassen und einfach weiterhin ohnmächtig bleiben, der spann doch.

Wahrscheinlich stellte er sich nur ohnmächtig um Draco noch ein paar Zungenküsse zu entlocken, die wohl bemerkt immer heftiger wurden, je näher Draco dem Krankenflügel kam und je wütender er auf sich und die Welt wurde.

Sicherlich hatte irgendein Spaßvogel auch über diese Tür einen Mistelzweig gehangen, aber Draco brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz Harry abzusetzen und ihn auf gut Glück durch die Tür hinein zu schieben ohne zu wissen, ob er auf der anderen Seite stehen blieb oder, wie Draco es sich ausmalte, mit dem Gesicht voran schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen würde.

Letztendlich war sich Draco seiner Schuld an Harrys Zustand bewusst und deshalb riskierte er lieber einen weiteren Kuss, anstatt sein, allen Unkenrufen zum Trotz, doch vorhandenes Gewissen noch mehr zu belasten als er es bis jetzt schon getan hatte.

Immerhin brauchte er doch einen vollwertigen und ernstzunehmenden Widersacher.

Ein kranker Harry war kein vollwertiger Gegner, also musste dieser wieder gesund werden.

Ist doch ganz logisch, oder!

Wie auch immer, Draco atmete also noch mal tief durch und öffnete die Tür dann mit einem Tritt.

Kaum war er hindurch spürte er auch schon, wie sich Harrys und sein Gesicht einander näherten und sich ihre Lippen schließlich wieder zu einem Kuss trafen.

Diesmal noch intensiver als die Male zuvor und irgendwie resignierte Draco langsam.

Er hatte schon weitaus schlechtere Küsser als Harry erlebt und wieso sollte er nicht einfach das Unausweichliche mit dem größtmöglichen Genuss hinter sich bringen.

Etwas später überkam sie jedoch wieder die Atemlosigkeit und so brach der Kuss erneut ab.

Ob Fische es wohl länger ausgehalten hätten, weil sie durch Kiemen atmen?

Nun ja, Draco verdrängte diesen Gedanken wieder zurück in den Untergrund und räusperte sich etwas, wobei er entschuldigend nach oben blickte um Richtung Mistelzweig zu nicken.

Madam Pomfrey nickte nur verständnisvoll und deutete schließlich auf ein leeres Bett.

Draco kam diesem stummen Wunsch sofort nach und trug Harry zu diesem Bett.

Nachdem er den Gryffindor darin abgelegt hatte, sah er sich errötend im Krakensaal um und entdeckte seine sechs Mitslytherins und die beiden anderen Gryffindors auf der anderen Seite des Saals.

Sie schienen in ein Gespräch verwickelt gewesen zu sein, bevor Draco den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, doch nun machte er ein eindeutig zweideutiges Grinsen im Gesicht seines besten Freundes aus.

Und hatte Blaise ihm gerade zugezwinkert? Was dachte sich dieser Typ eigentlich? Sah Draco etwa so aus, als hätte er Harry freiwillig geküsst? Da musste wohl ein schlechter Witz sein und deshalb jagte er Blaise mental schon die vielfältigsten Flüche auf den Hals, doch seine Fluchtiraden wurden Blaise zum Wohl von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen, die Draco gerade energisch aufforderte ihr behilflich zu sein.

_„Mister Malfoy, ich rede mit Ihnen, hören Sie!",_ nörgelte sie ihn von der Seite an und Draco sah sich teils verwirrt, teils sauer nach dem Grund für die Unterbrechung um.

_„Was!",_ blaffte er sie an und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

_„Sie sollen mir helfen Mister Potter seiner Oberbekleidung zu entledigen, ich muss ihn untersuchen.",_ giftete sie zurück und sah Draco scharf an.

Dessen Gesichtszüge entgleisten einen Augenblick und dann sah er die Krankenschwester unverwandt an.

_„Wie bitte? Ich glaube, dass ich Sie nicht richtig verstanden habe…"_

_„Doch, das haben Sie, Mister Malfoy, da Sie dieses ganze Übel hier verursacht haben, werden Sie wohl wenigstens dazu fähig sein mir etwas zu helfen. Haben Sie sich nicht so, Sie sind auch ein Junge, also gibt es an Mister Potter nichts, was Sie nicht auch von sich selbst kennen. Los jetzt!",_ fauchte sie und Draco sah über seine Schulter hinweg bereits, wie Blaise sich vor Lachen kringelte und der Rest der Patienten und Besucher ebenfalls mit einstimmte.

_„Ach fuck, was soll's."_, grummelte Draco nur und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch.

_„Was soll ich tun?"_

Poppy sah ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht an und meinte dann nur:

_„Um ihn richtig untersuchen zu können, muss er alles bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen, also legen sie mal los, während ich schon nach Tränken schaue."_

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie auch schon und zog rund um Harrys Bett einen Vorhang.

Draco schluckte jetzt erstmal.

**_‚Ruhe bewahren, Mann, Potter ist auch nur ein Kerl. Das ist genau das gleiche wie im Sommer unten am See. Den Anblick kennst du doch auch, also mach dir nicht ins Hemd.'_**, sagte ihm seine Innere Stimme, aber war die sich auch bewusst, dass er beim bloßen Betrachten keinerlei Hautkontakt mit Harry hatte?

Draco zögerte noch kurz, doch dann überwand er sich und richtete Harry schließlich auf um ihn seines Pullovers zu entledigen.

Hürde eins wäre geschafft, doch da warteten noch ein Hemd, eine Hose und womöglich noch etliche andere Tücken auf ihn. Immerhin kannte er Harrys Kleidungsgewohnheiten nicht, woher sollte er also genau wissen, was ihn erwartete.

Mit etwas weniger Elan als zu Beginn von Harrys unfreiwilligem Strip vor seinem Erzfeind, machte sich Draco nun also erneut ans Werk und knöpfte Harry das Hemd auf.

Und siehe da, wieder erwarten trug der Retter der Zauberwelt kein Unterhemd, obwohl es Winter war.

Doch da Draco dies als Potters Problem betrachtete, kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum, sondern schob Harry das Hemd von den Schultern und befreite seine Arme daraus.

**_‚Und weiter geht die wilde Fahrt, doch zuvor vielleicht noch einen winzigen Blick…'_**, grübelte der Blonde und ließ seinen bewundernden Blick kurzzeitig über den dezent muskulösen und leicht gebräunten Oberkörper des Gryffindors gleiten.

_**‚Selbstverständlich nur zu Vergleichszwecken…'**_, wie er sich selbst sein Handeln begründete.

**_‚Ganz nett… Vielleicht hat er ja in letzter Zeit etwas trainiert… Aber wen interessiert es, mich jedenfalls nicht.'_**, ermahnte Draco sich nun und fixierte mit seinem Blick den Verschluss von Harrys Hose.

Ob der sich wohl auch öffnete, wenn Draco es ihm mental befahl?

Wäre ja immerhin besser als selbst an Harrys Hose rumzufummeln.

Was sollten denn die Leser denken? Draco war doch nicht schwul, nein, ganz sicher nicht…

Aber was soll's, er hatte ja heute schon mehrfach den bewährten Gryffindormut an den Tag gelegt, warum sollte es jetzt also schief gehen.

Noch mal tief durchgeatmet und ab dafür. So streckte Draco also seine Hände aus und werkelte am Knopf von Harrys Hose rum, bis dieser schließlich aufging.

_**‚Super, jetzt noch den Reißverschluss und dann kann mich die Pomfrey mal kreuzweise, HA!'**_

Innerlich schon im Siegesrausch befindlich ergriffen Dracos Zeigefinger und Daumen nun also den Zipper des Reißverschlusses und just in diesem Moment hatte Harry natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun als aufzuwachen.

_**‚Sch…eibenkleister, warum gerade jetzt? Die eine Sekunde hättest du doch nun auch noch warten können, Potter. Also ehrlich. Du hast das chronische Talent im falschen Augenblick Dinge zu tun, die mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen.'**_, grummelte Draco innerlich und sah Harry nur kühl an, wobei er jedoch weiterhin seinen Auftrag beendete.

Harry war anfangs etwas perplex, doch nachdem er seine Lage gepeilt hatte, breitete sich das typische Gryffindorsiegerlächeln auf seinen Lippen aus und er konnte nicht anders als ein paar Worte an Draco zu richten.

_„Was genau gedenkst du denn hier zu tun, Honey? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dies hier doch die Krankenstation. Du musst es aber echt nötig haben, wenn du so eine Umgebung für ein kleines Stelldichein auswählst."_, hauchte der Goldjunge Dumbledores sexy und richtete sich etwas auf, wobei sich seine Muskeln natürlich etwas anspannten und man, unter anderen Umständen, hätte anfangen können zu sabbern, doch nicht Draco Malfoy.

Er stand über den Dingen, beziehungsweise bildete er sich dies ein, aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema.

_„Potter, bevor ich mich an dir vergehe, wird der Dunkle Lord in einem rosa Rüschenrock den sterbenden Schwan tanzen. Glaub mir, so nötig habe ich es nicht. Und jetzt halt die Knochen still, die Pomfrey will dich untersuchen, da ist deine Hose etwas im Weg und nein, du bleibst liegen, ich mach das, kapiert!"_, fauchte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen Fast-Nackedei im Bett an und zog ihm mit einem kurzen Ruck die Hose aus.

**_‚Was soll dieses blöde Grinsen, Mann, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht freiwillig mache…'_**, giftete Draco angesichts Harrys undefinierbarem Grinsen in Gedanken und wandte genervt den Blick gen Decke.

Harry richtete sich indes erneut auf und griff nach der Decke am Fußende des Bettes, denn etwas kühl war es hier doch.

Nachdem er sich bis zur Brust zugedeckt hatte, fragte er kaum hörbar und mit direktem Blick Richtung Draco:

_„Hey Malfoy, sag mal, hab ich mir das nur eingebildet oder haben wir uns öfter als ein Mal geküsst?"_

Draco war etwas verlor kurzzeitig etwas die Fassung, fand sie jedoch gleich wieder und sah dem Gryffindor direkt in die Augen.

_„Du hast es also gemerkt. Ja, irgendein Spaßvogel hat es für nötig gehalten alle Durchgänge, egal ob Portraits, Türbögen oder Geheimgänge mit diesen bekloppten Mistelzweigen zu behängen. Da du ja noch einen auf ohnmächtig machen musstest, war es leider notwendig dich zu tragen. Du hast es ja heute zu Stundenbeginn gemerkt. Naja, da ich dich auf dem Arm hatte ist es also bei jedem Durchgang passiert. Insgesamt siebenundvierzig Mal mit dem Krankenflügelportal. Und derjenige, der diese Dinger aufgehängt hat, bekommt irgendwann die Rache dafür. Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein, Potter."_

_„Als ob du so genial geküsst hättest, dass ich mir was darauf einbilden wollen würde. Ich denk ja nicht im Traum daran und wir sollten es in Zukunft tunlichst vermeiden gleichzeitig durch eine Tür zu gehen. Ich hab nämlich keinen Bock auf noch so einen Kontakt mit dir, Malfoy."_, gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

_„Schön!",_ zickte Draco zurück und er bekam prompt ein _„Schön!"_ von Harry als Antwort.

Dann verschränkte auch Draco seine Arme vor der Brust und die beiden Erzfeinde sahen in zwei verschiedene Richtungen.

Nun war es wieder Poppy-Zeit, als riss die Krankenschwester den Vorhang schwungvoll beiseite und poppte wie ein Pop-Up hinein, wobei Harry und auch Draco fast einen Herzinfarkt bekamen.

_„Oh, wie ich sehe, sind Sie doch schon erwacht, Mister Potter. Nun ja, trotzdem untersuche ich Sie sicherheitshalber noch mal, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Und Sie bleiben hier, Mister Malfoy. Sie werden mir dabei helfen, verstanden? So, Mister Potter, haben Sie noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?",_ fragte die Schwester schließlich fürsorglich.

Harry nickte nur ernst. _„Ja, ich spüre meine Beine kaum. Ob Mister Malfoy vielleicht die Güte hätte diese etwas zu massieren? Um die Durchblutung zu fördern meine ich…"_, meinte Harry nun sachlich und doch konnte man das siegesgewisse Grinsen in seinen Augen sehen.

Dracos Augen hingegen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er warf Harry mordlustige Blicke zu.

_„Untersteh dich, Potter…",_ zischte er nur kaum hörbar, doch Madam Pomfrey hörte es und wandte sich nun an Draco.

_„Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Mister Malfoy?"_

_„Nur, dass ich das natürlich gern tue…",_ gab er als Antwort und endete seinen Satz in Gedanken.

**_‚…genauso gern, wie ich mal Sex mit einem Flubberwurm hätte. Die Alte hat doch einen an der Waffel.'_**

Harry grinste nur und sang innerlich:

**_‚Schön ist es auf der Welt zu sein, sagt der Igel zu dem Stachelschwein. Du und ich, wir stimmen ein, schön ist es auf der Welt zu sein… Besonders dann, wenn man seinen persönlichen Malfoy hat, der einem die Beine massiert, hach, sehr prickelnd der heutige Tag.'_**

_„Schön, schön, dann will ich Sie nicht länger von Ihrer Aufgabe abhalten, Mister Malfoy. Ich werde Sie einigen Scans unterziehen, während ich mich um die anderen Patienten kümmere, Mister Potter. Und nun legen Sie schon los, Mister Malfoy. Mister Potter beißt sicherlich nicht.",_ stellte sie schließlich noch fest, bevor sie wieder durch den Vorhang verschwand und die beiden allein ließ.

_„Ich bring dich um, Potter. Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu deinem persönlichen Masseur zu degradieren? Hast du'ne Vollmeise?",_ giftete der Blondschopf und spießte Harry mit Blicken nur so auf.

_„Ach, dass du mich umbringen willst, ist mir jetzt aber echt neu. Und was die Vollmeise betrifft. Nein, ich habe nur eine Eule, wie du weißt. Aber weißt du, was noch viel lustiger ist? Dass du dich nicht mal dagegen wehren kannst, den Masseur für mich zu spielen, Honey. Und das tut mir ja ehrlich sooo leid. Bring es doch einfach hinter dich und zick hier nich ewig rum.Umbringen kannst du mich dafür auch noch später, wenn du denn unbedingt willst.",_ war Harrys Antwort darauf, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und die Augen schloss.

Draco zog noch kurz eine Schnute, schnappte sich jedoch den Stuhl, der neben Harrys Bett stand, stellte diesen auf Höhe von Harrys Beinen ab, nahm Platz und schmiss die Decke auf Harrys Gesicht, dass er wenigstens freie Bahn hatte, wenn er dessen Beine schon massieren musste.

Harry bekam erstmal einen Schreck, da er damit nicht ansatzweise gerechnet hatte und kämpfte eine Runde mit der Decke, doch bevor er sich bei Draco dafür beschweren konnte, unterbrach dieser ihn mit einem bedrohlichen Blick.

_„Halt die Klappe, Potter. Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich deine Staksen massieren kann, wenn da eine Decke drüber liegt. Und jetzt halt endlich still, Mann."_

Harry verschränkte daraufhin wieder seine Arme und schaute bockig zur Seite, doch etwas konnte er einfach nicht lassen.

_„Tz, Arsch…"_

Dracos Augen begannen hinterlistig zu Funkeln und so zog er Harry kurzerhand an dessen Bein nach unten, beugte sich über ihn und hauchte dann sehr sexy ein paar Worte in das erschrockene Gesicht.

_„Ich bin kein Arsch, aber ich habe einen, Potty. Bewiesenermaßen einen der knackigsten von Hogwarts."_

Mit allem hätte Draco jetzt gerechnet, aber nicht mit der Form von Reaktion, die Harry jetzt brachte, denn die Lippen des Gryffindors verzogen sich zu einem frechen Grinsen und eins fix drei fand sich Draco unter Harry wieder, welcher ihn spontan zu sich aufs Bett gezogen und ins Kissen gedrückt hatte.

Doch das war nicht alles, nein, es kam noch viel schlimmer für unseren Lieblingseisprinzen.

Harry hatte nämlich sehr zu Dracos Missfallen beschlossen dieser Behauptung selbst nachzugehen und das tat er nun auch mittels Kniff in Dracos Allerwertesten.

_„Potter, was…? AU!",_ jaulte der Blondschopf und versuchte die Gryffindor Grinsekatze irgendwie von sich runter zu bekommen.

_„Runter von mir, Mann!"_

_„Hm, also schlecht ist er nicht, aber ich kenne durchaus knackigere Modelle, Honey…",_ meinte Harry nun ganz ernst und ließ Draco wieder aufstehen.

_„Du bekommst deine Rache, Potter, versprochen. Bei meiner Ehre als Malfoy.",_ drohte Draco ihm nun und griff wieder nach Harrys Bein, diesmal begann er jedoch relativ unsanft dieses zu massieren.

Harry dachte dabei anfangs an eine Amputation seines Beins, aber nach einer Weile gewöhnte er sich an den brachialen Massagestil à la Malfoy und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Etwas später kam die Pomfrey auch mal wieder reingeschneit und stellte fest, dass die beiden sich scheinbar doch noch nicht umgebracht hatten.

_„Okay, meine Herren, das wäre es dann. Mister Potter, Sie können sich wieder anziehen, die Scans zeigen keine negativen Veränderungen ihres Zustandes. Trinken Sie noch diesen Stärkungstrank und dann können Sie beide Ihren Mitschülern zum Mittagessen folgen. Und versuchen Sie sich nicht ganz so oft hier blicken zu lassen, verstanden? Einen schönen Tag noch."_

Die beiden Erzfeinde nickten ihr noch zu bevor sie verschwand und Harry begann sich wieder anzuziehen. Zu seiner Überraschung wartete Draco jedoch noch auf ihn und schaute kurz durch den Vorhang um nachzusehen ob die anderen schon gegangen waren.

Wäre ja schließlich peinlich, wenn er freiwillig mit Harry zusammen zum Mittag gehen würde.

Doch außer den beiden und Madam Pomfrey war der Krankensaal vollkommen verlassen.

_„Wirst du irgendwann noch fertig, Potter?",_ maulte Draco nun mit einem Blick hinter sich, wo Harry gerade damit beschäftigt war seine Hose zuzuknöpfen.

_„Mach mal keinen Stress, Malfoy…",_ murmelte Harry und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurzzeitig, bevor Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Klamotten schenkte.

**_‚Er hat sich echt gemacht im Vergleich mit den Vorjahren…'_**, frohlockte eine mysteriöse Stimme in Dracos Kopf, welcher Draco insgeheim zustimmen musste, doch das hätte er selbst unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum bestritten.

_„Chrm, chrm.",_ räusperte er sich und wandte sich lieber seinen Fingernägeln zu um seine Gedanken wieder auf halbwegs annehmbare Themen zu lenken.

Wen interessierte immerhin Potters nicht zu verachtender Körperbau?

Draco doch gaaanz bestimmt nicht, nein, nicht in zehntausend Jahren.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als er eine schmetterlingshafte Berührung an seinem Handgelenk spürte, die ganz sicher von Potter ausging, als dieser dezent lächelnd an Draco vorbei durch den Vorhang trat.

Draco war für einen Augenblick wie elektrisiert, aber er hatte von frühster Kindheit an gelernt derartige Gefühle zu verbergen und so tat er dies auch jetzt.

Ein paar Sekunden nach Harry trat er ebenfalls durch den Vorhang und folgte dem Gryffindor.

An der Tür jedoch stoppten sie und Harry sah Draco fragend an.

_„Was denn? Warum gehst du nicht weiter, Potter? Solange wir nicht gleichzeitig durchgehen, passiert nichts."_

_„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf einen weiteren Zungenkuss mit dir.",_ ließ Harry verlauten.

_„Als ob ich das hätte. Potter, wenn du deinen Arsch da nicht durch bewegen willst, dann geh ich halt vor. Man kann sich ja auch anstellen. Und du willst ein mutiger Gryffindor sein? Dass ich nicht lache…",_ provozierte Draco mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und schickte sich an die Tür zu öffnen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor und so schafften es die beiden, oh Wunder oh Wunder, an jenem Tag zum achtundvierzigsten Mal in einem bisher ungekannt leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu versinken.

Nachdem sie so die Tür durchschritten hatten, löste sich Harry vom Eisprinzen und meinte nur:

_„Niemand zweifelt meine Ehre als Gryffindor an, Malfoy, niemand."_

Dann marschierte er elegant und schon fast katzenhaft voran, dicht gefolgt von einem angesäuerten Slytherin, der nun aber lieber etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Lieblingserzfeind ließ.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurz nacheinander erreichten sie also die Große Halle und ließen sich dezent lächelnd auf ihren Plätzen nieder.

Und kaum hatte der Hintern des blonden Slytherins die Bank berührt, fühlte er sich auch schon beobachtet.

Sein Blick wandte sich zu seiner Rechten und fixierte den dunkelhäutigen jungen Mann neben sich, welcher seinen besten Freund unverhohlen anstarrte.

_„Was, Zabini!",_ fauchte Draco ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

_„Du hast gelächelt. Faszinierend. Soll ich raten, was der Grund dafür war? Nicht rein zufällig ein gewisser Gryffindor, der dich auch gerade mit sehr intensiven Blicken belegt?"_

Auf Blaise Lippen bildete sich ein wissendes Grinsen und Draco überlegte erneut, ob er so gütig wäre und Blaise den nächsten Morgen noch erleben lassen würde.

_„Selbst wenn es an Potter liegen würde, ginge es dich nichts an.",_ fauchte Draco nun bedrohlich zurück und damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet.

Doch Blaise wäre nicht Blaise gewesen, wenn er das akzeptiert hätte.

Am liebsten hätte er den Blonden noch weiter ausgequetscht, aber Dumbledore zog es vor die Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschaft für einen Augenblick auf sich zu lenken, da wieder einmal eine Mitteilung ins Haus stand.

_„Liebe Schüler, wie die meisten von euch im Laufe des Vormittags sicherlich schon festgestellt haben werden, wurden im ganzen Schloss Mistelzweige aufgehängt, die ich zuvor mit einem kleinen Zauber belegt habe.",_ schmunzelte der Direktor und bemerkte die allgemeine Verwirrung.

_„Nun ja, dieser Zauber hat einige interessante Wirkungen, unter anderem bringt er euch dazu einen Kuss auszutauschen. Das Witzige daran ist aber, dass die Intensität des Kusses von der Stärke der Gefühle abhängt, die ihr füreinander hegt. Dabei unterscheidet der Zauber jedoch nicht zwischen Liebe und Hass. So kann es also durchaus passieren, dass die ärgsten Feinde einen äußerst intensiven Kuss austauschen. Doch genug dazu. Nun weiterhin einen guten Appetit euch allen.",_ endete er schließlich und ließ seinen Blick kurz über Harry und Draco huschen, wobei sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

Harry war einen Moment perplex, doch dann kam die Erleuchtung und er errötete unmerklich.

Draco, indes, hätte dem Direktor in diesem Moment am liebsten diverse Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt.

_„Dieser alte Zausel geht mir echt auf die Nerven. Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein so einen Mist hier überall zu verteilen… Tz…",_ giftete Draco dem älteren Herren entgegen und Blaise sah ihm amüsiert dabei zu.

_„Und? Wie oft habt ihr euch geküsst?",_ fragte er nun fröhlich weiter und dachte nicht im Ansatz daran seinen Freund Draco in Ruhe zu lassen.

_„Zabini, willst du wirklich schon sterben? Frag doch Potter, wenn du es wissen willst. Mal sehen, ob du bei ihm mehr Glück hast, als bei mir."_, kam prompt die Antwort und spontan wie Blaise war, stand er auch gleich auf und fragte Harry einmal quer durch die ganze Halle:

_„Hey Potter, unser Prinz zieht es vor sich auszuschweigen. Wie oft habt ihr euch denn geküsst?"_

Und so spontan wie Blaise diese Frage gestellt hatte, herrschte in der Halle auch gespanntes Schweigen.

Harry war im ersten Moment sprachlos und hatte gehofft, dass keiner seiner Freunde ihn darauf ansprechen würde. Bisher war das auch noch nicht geschehen, aber nun, da ein Blaise Zabini daherkam und ihm mitteilte, dass Draco sich lieber ausschwieg, glühte das Feuer der Rache in Harrys Augen und er tat nichts lieber, als mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen und seinen Blick auf Draco gerichtet zu antworten:

_„Es waren ganz genau achtundvierzig Mal. Malfoy hatte die ersten siebenundvierzig ja praktischerweise mitgezählt. Naja, der letzte war sozusagen ein Abschiedskuss, nicht wahr, Honey? Aber die 50 kriegen bestimmt noch voll…"_

**_‚Hach, Rache ist süß, du wirst das nächste Mal sicher aufpassen, wenn du mich in so eine prekäre Lage bringst, Malfoy…'_**, triumphierte Harry innerlich und die Halle verfiel in angeregtes Tuscheln.

_„Potter, dafür gibt es Rache, mach dich drauf gefasst."_, drohte Draco, der die Sprache nun wiedererlangt hatte, Harry und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle.

Die Blicke des Gryffindors und die des besten Freundes von Draco folgten ihm und fixierten einander nach einer Weile unbewusst.

Dann plötzlich breitete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf Blaise Gesicht aus und er widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen.

Kurze Zeit später erhob sich der Slytherin und ging zum Gryffindortisch rüber um Harry einen Zettel in die Hand zu drücken und dann ebenso die Halle zu verlassen.

Harry war etwas verdutzt und öffnete den Zettel um überrascht festzustellen, dass Blaise soeben den gesamten sechsten Jahrgang des Hauses Gryffindor zu einer Schneeballschlacht aufgefordert hatte.

Verschmitzt lächelnd gab Harry den Zettel auch gleich an seine Jahrgangsgenossen weiter um sie dann zu fragen, ob sie mitmachen würden.

_„Gegen Slytherin auf jeden Fall, Harry.",_ gaben Dean, Ron und Seamus sogleich von sich.

Neville zögerte noch etwas, nickte dann aber auch, womit nun noch die Mädchen überzeugt werden mussten.

Parvati und Lavender waren anfangs auch noch nicht ganz so begeistert, doch als Harry den Namen Zabini erwähnte, funkelten ihre Augen vor Schalk.

Die gesamte männliche Riege des sechsten Jahrgangs am Gryffindortisch schmunzelte angesichts der Reaktion der Mädchen und Harry klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter.

Parvati und Lavender überzeugten auch in Windeseile die beiden anderen Gryffindormädchen und nun war es wieder an Harry und Ron ihre beste Freundin Hermine umzustimmen, denn diese hielt absolut nichts von solchen Kindereien.

_„Mine, komm schon, gegen Slytherin. Das wird ein Gaudi, na los. Sone kleine Racheaktion an Malfoy kann doch nicht schaden. Immerhin hat er vorhin in Zaubertränke das KK provoziert.",_ versuchte Ron und Harry grinste seinen besten Freund begeistert an, während er ihm den Daumen zeigte.

_„KK? Ron, sprich nicht in Rätseln, okay?",_ meinte Hermine darauf nur sachlich und sah kurz von ihrem Tagespropheten auf.

_„Kollektivkotzen, Mensch, warst du nicht anwesend? Ich mein so prickelnd war das nicht. Und sich deswegen mal mit einer schönen Schneeballschlacht am Frettchen zu rächen ist doch wirklich toll, nicht Harry?"_

Der Rotschopf sah den Schwarzhaarigen Hilfe suchend an und Harry nickte zustimmend.

_„Das stimmt, Mine. Außerdem will ich noch eine Revanche weil der Kerl mich dadurch ausgeknockt hat. Du weißt schon, Gryffindorstolz. So was kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen."_, beteuerte Harry nun und blieb dabei so todernst, dass Gryffindors um ihn herum ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken mussten.

_„….Jungs… Ehrlich, werdet doch mal erwachsen… Aber gut, ihr kriegt eure Rache. Ich mach mit.",_ meinte der brünette Wuschelkopf und zwei rehbraune Augen fixierten Harry.

_„Danke, Mine.",_ kam es nun von den anderen beiden Mitgliedern des Goldenen Trios und Hermine wollte gleich noch etwas wissen.

_„Hat Zabini eine Uhrzeit aufgeschrieben?"_

Ron nickte und entgegnete ihr dann:

_„Gleich nach dem Mittagessen, er hat wohl auch schon alles mit den Schlangen geklärt. Sie dürften teilweise schon draußen warten."_

_„Na prima, dann zieht euch noch warm an und dann raus in den Schnee.",_ wies Harry seine Altersgenossen an und rief mit seinem Zauberstab und einem gemurmelten Accio seine Wintersachen, da er keine Lust mehr hatte in den Turm zurückzukehren.

Kurz darauf waren die sechsten Jahrgänge von Gryffindor und Slytherin auch schon draußen.

_„Irgendwelche Regeln, Mister Fairplay?",_ wollte Hermine von Draco wissen.

_„Ihr gegen uns, ansonsten nichts, Miss Besserwisserin.",_ gab Draco ebenso freundlich zurück und bekam spontan den ersten Schneeball in den Nacken.

Und wer war es, der den Eröffnungsangriff ausführte?

_„Potter, du hinterlistiges Aas, na warte!",_ fauchte der Slytherineisprinz und fuhr herum, doch kaum glaubte er Harry ansatzweise lokalisiert zu haben, fand auch schon ein zweiter Schneeball den Weg in des Blonden Gesicht.

Nun rafften sich auch die übrigen Schüler endlich auf und schon wenige Sekunden später war man nirgends mehr sicher.

Die Luft war erfüllt von Schneebällen und unnatürlich hohen Quietschlauten sowie äußerst amüsierten Lachern.

Und so fiel es auch gar nicht auf, dass die beiden Erzfeinde etwas abseits vom Schneeball werfenden Pulk rumlungerten.

Draco hatte sich inzwischen sehr gut bei Harry revanchiert und versuchte nun den Gryffindor einzuseifen.

Harry versuchte halbherzig zu entkommen, doch er sah in Draco keine große Gefahr und so blieb er in einer recht verschneiten Baumgruppe stehen und wartete grinsend auf den Blondschopf, der ihm gefolgt war.

Harry warf spielerisch und zugleich angriffslustig einen Schneeball hoch und fing ihn wieder.

Auf seinen Lippen zeigte sich ein Siegerlächeln aller erster Güteklasse und doch ließ Draco sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Er schritt weiterhin elegant, fast schon katzengleich, auf den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann vor sich zu und je näher er Harry kam, desto strahlender und hinterlistiger wurde das Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte.

Harry wurde nun doch etwas anders und er war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob er Draco vielleicht doch unterschätzt hatte.

Und so versuchte Harry den Blonden zum anhalten zu bringen, indem er ihn kurzerhand ansprach.

_„Was denn Malfoy, so mutig heute? Du hast wohl etwas zu viel Schnee an dein hübsches Köpfchen bekommen, hm?"_

_„Nicht doch, ich habe den Gryffindor in mir entdeckt, Potter…",_ entgegnete der Slytherin darauf und da Harry sich gerade aus unerfindlichen Gründen in seinem Stolz als Gryffindor verletzt fühlte, wie konnte so eine falsche Schlange auch so was behaupten, nahm er sich schließlich seinen Schneeball und seifte Draco kurzerhand ein.

Dieser versuchte sich aus Harrys Schwitzkasten zu befreien und zog Harry mit sich zu Boden.

Dann befreite er sich mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf und Harry lag erstmal geplättet auf dem Rücken, welcher nun doch etwas weh tat, ob des ungewollt intensiven Kontakts mit dem verschneiten Untergrund.

_„Malfoy, du Ratte, was zum…?",_ giftete er, als er spürte, dass Draco ihn an seinen Handgelenken zu einem Baumstamm schleifte, ihn dann mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnte und seine Hände oberhalb des Kopfes an den Baumstamm fesselte.

Harry hatte sich zwar versucht zu wehren, doch der Slytherin saß einfach am längeren Hebel und so fand er sich nun in einer äußerst erniedrigenden Positur wieder, die eigentlich nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte.

Doch man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben und so kam, was kommen musste.

Draco sank auf die Knie und Harry zog seine sogleich an.

_„Was soll das, Malfoy? Mach mich sofort los!"_

_„Na wer wird denn gleich seinen Mut verlieren. Hast du etwa Angst vor mir, Potter?",_ hauchte der Slytherin nun in Harrys Ohr und Harry bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut.

**_‚Was soll das? Wieso tust du so was, Malfoy?'_**, grübelte Harry, doch schon spürte er Dracos Hände auf seinen Knien und wie besagte diese Knie auseinander drückten, sodass Draco sich dazwischen hinknien konnte.

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Blonden und Harry bekam langsam wirklich Angst vor ihm.

_„Was, in drei Merlins Namen, hast du vor, Mann!",_ fauchte Harry nun wie ein Löwenjunges, das man in die Ecke gedrängt hatte.

Draco beugte sich etwas vor und konnte Harrys hektischen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren.

_„Was wäre, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich vorhabe dich zu verführen, hm Harry?"_

Harry riss seine Augen erschrocken auf und versuchte zu entkommen, doch leider waren seine Bemühungen vergebens.

_„Das ist ein schlechter Witz, Malfoy. Mit so was scherzt man nicht.",_ versuchte Harry das Unabwendbare abzuwenden, doch auch dies war umsonst, denn Draco schloss seine Augen, beugte sich noch ein Stückchen vor und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys.

Wenn es überhaupt noch ging, dann weiteten sich Harrys Augen nun noch mehr und er wollte sein Gesicht wegdrehen, doch er rechnete dabei nicht mit Dracos Hand, die ihn davon abhielt.

Der Slytherin wurde nun noch mutiger und kitzelte mit seiner Zungenspitze sanft Harrys Lippen, sodass dieser nach einer Weile eine kleine Öffnung entstehen ließ, die Dracos Zunge auch sogleich nutzte um des Gryffindors Mundhöhle zu erkunden.

Harry hatte mittlerweile aufgehört sich zu wehren und erwiderte den Kuss nun mit voller Inbrunst.

Er bemerkte, wie sich Draco in den Schneidersitz setzte und die Beine dabei so um Harry schlag, dass dieser nun praktischerweise auf Dracos Schoß saß.

Aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels trennten sich die beiden schließlich wieder voneinander und Harry sah Draco fragend an.

_„Warum tust du das, Malfoy? Ich verstehe dich nicht."_

Draco zog es vor Taten sprechen zu lassen und so beugte er sich wieder vor, begann intensiv Harrys Ohrmuschel und Hals mit den Lippen zu liebkosen und lenkte ihn dadurch ganz nebenbei von einer anderen Aktion ab, die seine Hände gerade ausführten.

Die flinken Finger des Blonden schickten sich nämlich gerade an Harrys Oberkörper von den Kleidungsstücken zu befreien, die ihn bedeckten.

In Windeseile war auch diese Hürde überwunden und dies wurde Harry auf äußerst erfrischende Weise bewusst, da die Kälte des Winters ihn augenblicklich erschauern ließ.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes, das ihn erschauern ließ.

Und es war nicht der Fakt, dass der Slytherin zwischen seinen Beinen saß.

Nein, was Harry viel mehr erbeben ließ, waren die kühlen Fingerspitzen die sich nun genüsslich mit seinen Brustwarzen beschäftigten, während Dracos warme Lippen eine brennende Spur auf Harrys Hals hinterließen.

Doch als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen, fuhr Draco mit Stufe drei seiner süßen Folter fort.

Harry hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben klar zu denken und so nahm sein Gehirn nur noch entfernt war, dass sich urplötzlich etwas Kaltes auf seiner Brust ausbreitete.

Er schlug überrascht die Augen wieder auf und sah sofort was die Ursache für diesen radikalen Temperaturunterschied war.

Draco hatte begonnen Schnee auf Harrys Brust zu platzieren und sah nun zu wie dieser langsam schmolz und sich die kleinen Rinnsale auf Wanderschaft in südlichere Regionen des Körpers seines Erzfeindes begaben.

Harry beobachtete den Slytherin dabei und er bemerkte auch, dass dieser leicht lächelte.

Kein freundliches Lächeln, nein, ein triumphales Lächeln war es, welches die leicht geschwollenen Lippen Dracos umspielte.

Und nun sah Draco auch noch mit diesen unglaublich wissenden, alles durchschauenden Augen direkt in die seines Opfers.

Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und Draco fixierte Harrys Augen mit seinen eigenen.

_„Gefällt dir das, Potter? Ist doch mal eine Abwechslung zu den üblichen Schlägereien…",_ meinte der Slytherineisprinz und neigte sich nun so weit vor, dass seine Lippen Harrys hauchzart streiften doch dann wanderte der blonde Schopf tiefer.

Draco verteilte anfangs schmetterlingsleichte Küsse auf Harrys Oberkörper, doch schon bald kam seine begnadete Zunge ins Spiel und tanzte förmlich auf den Spuren der kleinen Wassertröpfchen über die kühle Haut des Gryffindors.

Dieser nahm sich zwar vor diese Liebkosungen nicht als solche zu betrachten, sich ihnen also auch nicht hinzugeben, doch als Draco dazu überging seine Brustwarzen sanft zu reizen, war es um Harry geschehen.

Jegliche Form von halbwegs klaren Gedanken war wie ausgelöscht.

In diesem Moment war das einzige, was zählte, Draco.

Er und was er mit Harry tat, denn das Handeln des Slytherins brachte den Retter der Zauberwelt vollkommen um den Verstand.

_„Malfoy, hör auf damit… Ich… ich will…",_ stammelte Harry unterbrochen von leisen Seufzern.

_„Was willst du, Potter? Sag es mir, willst du, dass ich aufhöre? Oder willst du, dass ich weitermache?",_ entgegnete der Blonde gelassen und strich leicht über Harrys Oberschenkelinnenseiten.

_„…Hör auf… Ich will das hier nicht…",_ antwortete der Gryffindor nun darauf und spürte wie sich ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib ausbreitete.

Draco schien das ja äußerst amüsant zu finden, aber da war er allein auf weiter Flur.

_„Nun, dein Körper scheint da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein…",_ gab Draco nun zurück und senkte seinen Kopf wieder um mit der Entdeckungstour über Harrys Oberkörper fortzufahren.

Harry hatte so was schon geahnt und so gab er seinen Widerstand schließlich erneut auf.

Die Vorstellung, was Draco noch so mit ihm anstellen könnte und vielleicht sogar würde, raubte den letzten Nerv und ließ ihn erröten.

_„Was denn? Hat unser Goldjunge etwa schmutzige Gedanken?"_, kommentierte Draco dies und näherte sich nun immer mehr Harrys Hosenbund an.

Betroffener hisste nun etwas beängstigt auf, denn er hatte es zwar in Betracht gezogen, doch er hätte nicht angenommen, dass Draco dies wirklich tun würde.

Nicht hier draußen und schon gar nicht mit Harry, das wäre ja so untypisch für ihn gewesen.

Doch Draco zog es vor an dieser Stelle abzubrechen und Harry erstmal eine Runde auszulachen.

_„Potter, du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dir den Gefallen tun würde, oder? Betrachte dies als Rache für deine Aktion im Krankenzimmer und viel Spaß noch beim Anziehen.",_ feierte Draco, stand auf, entfernte sich ein paar Meter von Harry und sprach dann einen Spruch, der die Fesseln wieder löste.

_„Schönen Tag noch…"_

Dann war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ einen vollkommen verwirrten Harry zurück, der die Arme aus Reflex noch immer über dem Kopf hielt.

Nach einer Weile realisierte er jedoch, dass er sich wieder anziehen konnte, was er auch sogleich tat, immerhin war es schweinekalt draußen.

Und kaum hatte er den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zugezogen, hastete er auch schon wie ein gehetzter Hirsch Richtung Eingangsportal, dabei vollkommen ignorierend, dass seine Mitschüler ihm verwirrt nachsahen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sein Entschluss stand fest, Malfoy würde büßen, koste es, was es wolle und Harry hatte auch schon eine äußerst pikante Idee für die Umsetzung.

Der Blondschopf würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, selbst wenn es das letzte wäre, was Harry in seinem Leben tun würde.

Und so begab sich der Goldjunge Dumbledores auch direkt zu den Wohnräumen seines VgddK-Lehrers um ihn um einen kleinen Gefallen zu bitten.

Harry wusste, dass Remus einen recht guten Draht zu Severus Snape hatte und ihm vielleicht bei der Umsetzung seines Plans helfen könnte und würde.

Immerhin war Remus damals ja ein Rumtreiber gewesen.

Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren und wenn nötig, wäre Harry sogar bereit an die rumtreiberische Seite in Remus zu appellieren.

Inzwischen war er auch schon vor dessen Eingangstür angekommen und klopfte an.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte er Schritte und bemerkte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Remus stand mit einem weinroten Morgenmantel bekleidet und einem Handtuchturban auf dem Kopf vor ihm, einige tropfende Haarsträhnen hingen ihm noch im Gesicht und er lächelte sanft, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Besucher um Harry handelte.

_„Hey Harry, was treibt dich denn her?"_

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln nun und ließ seinen Blick kurz über Remus Wohnzimmer gleiten.

_„Hey, sag mal, störe ich dich? Ich wollte dich nur um etwas bitten, aber wenn es gerade unpassend ist, kann ich auch später wiederkommen.",_ meinte Harry entschuldigend, hoffte jedoch innerlich, dass Remus gerade nichts zu tun hatte.

_„Nicht doch, komm ruhig rein. Scheint ja recht dringend zu sein.",_ winkte Remus ab und dirigierte Harry hinein.

_„Setz dich doch. Und möchtest du vielleicht einen Tee?",_ fragte der Werwolf den Sohn seines Freundes und wuselte schon halb in die Küche.

_„Nein danke, keinen Tee bitte. Dauert sowieso nicht allzu lange."_

_„Oh, okay, dann schieß mal los. Was kann ich für dich tun?",_ entgegnete Remus nun und ließ sich Harry gegenüber in einen Sessel am Kamin sinken.

Harry überlegte kurz, wie er seine Bitte am besten vortragen sollte und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er Remus gegenüber ehrlich sein konnte.

_„Also es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, aber ich würde mich nicht an dich wenden, wenn es einfacher ginge. Du kennst doch Malfoy, nicht?",_ begann Harry nun und wartete ein Nicken seines Gegenübers ab, bevor er fortfuhr, _„Dieser Typ und ich sind quasi das, was man unter Erzfeinde auf Lebenszeit versteht. Aber das dürfte dir ja auch bekannt sein… Wie auch immer, er hat mich heute extrem bloß gestellt und ich würde mich dafür gerne revanchieren. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache ist aber, dass ich einen Trank dazu brauche, den ich auf die Schnelle nicht brauen kann. Da kommst du ins Spiel…"_

Harry unterbrach kurz um Remus die Möglichkeit zu geben alles zu erfassen.

Dieser nickte erneut und so erklärte Harry ihm schließlich in Grundzügen, was er vorhatte und welchen Trank er dafür bräuchte.

Schließlich strich Remus nachdenklich über sein Kinn und wog ab, ob er Harry dabei helfen konnte und wollte.

_„Ich hoffe, dass du den Trank nur für diesen einen Zweck benötigst."_

Harry nickte nur kräftig und sah den Ex-Gryffindor erwartungsvoll an.

_„Nun gut, wenn ich Severus sage, dass ich diesen Trank und seine Wirkungen im Unterricht besprechen will, wird er mir sicherlich eine gewisse Menge zu Vorführungszwecken bereitstellen. Immerhin kann man diesen Trank ja auch für perfide Absichten missbrauchen. Er wird das bestimmt als Grund akzeptieren, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Harry. Komm nach Unterrichtsende noch mal her, ich werde inzwischen Sev breitschlagen.",_ nahm Remus sich vor, stand auf und hatte ein siegessicheres Strahlen in den Augen.

_„Da ist wohl wieder der Rumtreiber in dir erwacht, was? Okay, danke schon mal, ich bin dann weg und viel Glück."_, schmunzelte Harry noch, bevor er die Wohnräume wieder verließ und sich zum Gryffindorturm begab.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_‚Jetzt erstmal duschen und dann sehen wir weiter…'_**

Kurze Zeit später befand sich der Retter der Zauberwelt auch schon vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, welche ihn auch sogleich nach dem Passwort fragte.

_„Schlangenschaschlik.",_ antwortete Harry ihr daraufhin und trat durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war relativ wenig los, da die meisten im Moment noch Unterricht hatten und so hastete Harry direkt die Treppe zum Schlafsaal des sechsten Jahrgangs hinauf um endlich aus den nassen Klamotten raus zu kommen.

**_‚Dieser Drecksack von Malfoy, aber die Rache wird kommen und sie wird überwältigend sein…'_**, triumphierte Harry innerlich schon und betrat den Schlafsaal.

_„Hey Harry, bist auch so nass geworden?",_ grinste Seamus ihm entgegen und kramte derweil im Schrank nach trockenen Sachen.

_„Alles andere wäre ein Wunder, nicht? Sind die anderen auch hier?"_

_„Jap, Neville und Ron müssten auch gleich fertig sein.",_ warf nun Dean ein, der soeben das Bad verlassen hatte.

_„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht… Scheint, als hättest du das Bad jetzt für dich, Harry.",_ schmunzelte der dunkelhäutige Junge seinem Zimmergenossen zu und marschierte auch zum Schrank.

Ron und Neville hingegen schmissen sich erstmal auf ihre Betten.

_„Seid ihr auch so tot? Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass eine Schneeballschlacht so anstrengend sein könnte…"_

Vier Paar Augen hefteten sich an Neville und Ron meinte nur:

_„Das war keine Schneeballschlacht, das war ein Schneeballmassaker, aber wir haben uns verdammt gut geschlagen."_

_„In der Tat, die Slytherins sahen echt herrlich blöd aus, nachdem wir mit ihnen fertig waren. Habt ihr Notts Gesicht gesehen, als der drei Schneebälle gleichzeitig abbekommen hat?"_

Harry bedachte Seamus mit einem Grinsen und seine Gedanken schwenkten sofort in eine andere Richtung.

Das Frettchen hatte ihn abgelenkt, doch es würde eine Revanche geben.

Dessen war sich Harry sicher und mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln ging er ins Bad, legte seine Kleidung ab und stieg unter die Dusche.

Ein paar Minuten später kehrte er auch schon dampfend und mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüften zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Rons und Nevilles entgeisterte Blicke bemerkte er jedoch so lange nicht, bis sich ersterer mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte.

_„Chrm, Harry? Sag mal, hast du eine Freundin, von der ich nichts weiß?"_

Harry sah etwas verwirrt auf und unterbrach seine Suchaktion nach Kleidung.

_„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste, wieso fragst du?"_

Nun waren die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf den Potter-Spross gerichtet.

_„Es ist nicht gerade typisch in so einem Fall derart viele Knutschflecke an derart intimen Körperregionen zu haben, Harry. Und du hattest die gestern ganz sicher noch nicht…",_ steuerte Dean mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen auf den Lippen bei und förderte damit noch Harrys Verwirrung.

_„Knutschflecke…?",_ murmelte er laut, doch innerlich schrie er: **_‚Malfoy, du mieses Frettchen! Dafür bekommst du extra eins auf den Deckel!'_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Und, lebt ihr noch? . .

Falls ja, dann seid kreativ und äußert euch bitte ein wenig zu diesem Geschreibsel (oder als was ihr es einstufen wollt XD)

Und falls nicht, dann seid euch meines herzlichen Beileids bewusst. °ernst nick°

So, genug von mir, ich werd mich mit dem Rest des OS beeilen, aber nur, wenn entsprechend Reaktionen kommen XD

Also bis bald, hoffe ich

Soma °wink°


	2. OOC deluxe

_**Titel**: Neues Jahr, neues Glück?_

_**Disclaimer:** alle Charas, die bisher bekannt waren, gehören natürlich JKR, genau so wie Hogwarts und Umgebung, mein Anteil ist lediglich die suspekte Handlung und es wäre wirklich zu schön, wenn man damit noch Geld verdienen würde..._

_**Autor**: Soma Belenus_

_**Kapitel:** 1? (auf jeden Fall drei, im Höchstfall gehe ich jedoch von vieren aus °drop°)_

_**Summary**: Drei Tage vor Weihnachten, Dumbledore hat eine glorreiche Idee, Zaubertränke verläuft anders als geplant und zwischen zwei Erzfeinden kommt es zu einem Wettkampf mit ungeahnten Wendungen._

_**Genre**: Humor, Shonen-Ai_

_**Pairing**: HP/DM_

_**Warrnings**: Slash, OOC, schrägster Humor, kurzzeitiger Zeitlupenmodus... ihr seid gewarnt, von hier an auf eigene Gefahr XD_

_**Rating**: M, sicher ist sicher :)_

_**Info am Rande:** Anfangs als Oneshot geplant, entwickelt NJNG ein Eigenleben und mutiert... Es ist noch nich abgeschlossen, aber das Ende rückt näher, jap °nick° Außerdem ist es nicht gebetat, also dürft ihr alle Fehler, die ihr findet, behalten :3 Und entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber zwischenzeitlich haben mir einfach die Ideen beziehungsweise Zeit und Lust gefehlt. Ein Teufelskreis... -.-_

_**Was bisher geschah:** Nach mehreren "Zwischenfällen" schmücken Harrys Körper zahlreiche Knutschflecke, welche natürlich nicht unentdeckt bleiben..._

_"blakeks" - Gesprochenes_

_**'blakeks'** - Gedachtes_

blakeks - Handlung an sich

(blakeks) - Anmerkungen meiner Wenigkeit

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen von Teil zwei °hinschieb° :3_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Teil zwei: OOC deluxe_**

„_Ja, du Held, Knutschflecke. Überall. Willst du uns nicht sagen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist? Es wäre wirklich unkollegial von dir das einfach für dich zu behalten…",_ stichelte Seamus nun und piekste Harry dabei in die Seite.

Harry warf ihm nur einen tödlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann erneut seinem Schrank zu um sich Klamotten rauszusuchen.

Dank Hermine und Ginny waren so ziemlich alle Klamotten, die er von Dudley bekommen hatte, neuen, knackig sitzenden und vor allem gut aussehenden Kleidungsstücken gewichen.

Und das konnte man sich von etlichen Schülerinnen und teils auch Schülern Hogwarts bestätigen lassen.

Doch genug dazu und zurück zu unserer Lieblingsdiva nach einem gewissen Blondschopf, denn Harry machte selbigem im Moment wirklich Konkurrenz.

„_Harry, hey, war doch nich böse gemeint, aber so was vor seinen Freunden geheim zu halten, ist doch wirklich fies…"_

Ron hatte sich an die offene Schranktür gelehnt und sah ihn nun fragend an, was in diesem Fall jedoch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hundeblick hatte.

Harry sah ihn nur aus dem Augenwinkel an und schlug dann die andere Schranktür zu, bevor er sich anzog und dann schnurstracks den Schlafsaal Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Sein eigentlich-bester-aber-im-Moment-nervigster rothaariger Freund folgte ihm kurz darauf und holte ihn am Fuß der Treppe ein.

Aus Gründen der Rache rief er Hermine, die, oh Wunder, in einem Sessel am Kamin saß und ein Buch las, zu, dass Harry etliche unübersehbare Knutschflecken auf dem ganzen Körper verteilt hätte, einige davon sogar unterhalb der Gürtellinie.

Hermines Reaktion könnte man nun wie folgt beschreiben.

Die imaginären Geheimniswitterungfühler wurden ausgefahren und zuckten verdächtig in Harrys Richtung.

Ihr Blick hob sich und fixierte Harry mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen, bevor sie das Buch lautstark zuschlug und sich erhob um, einem lauernden Löwen gleich, auf ihn zuzuschreiten.

Harry war durch ihren Blick wie paralysiert und stand einfach nur regungslos da, als wäre er angekettet.

Hermines Grinsen wurde immer breiter und beängstigender, doch es gab kein Entkommen mehr für Harry, als sie schließlich fragte: „_Stimmt das, Harry? Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts, als deine beste Freundin?"_

**Zeitlupenmodus: aktiviert (1)**

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht und er schüttelte nur wie in Zeitlupe seinen Kopf.

„_Daaaaas… daaaaas stiiiiiiimmt niiiiiiiicht… Roooooon haaaaaaat siiiiiiich daaaaaaas eiiiiiiingeeeeeeeeebiiiiiiiildeeeeeeeet…",_ versuchte er sich schließlich noch zu retten, doch zu spät.

Hermine stand nun weniger als einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt und setzte ein Siegerlächeln auf, während sie die Hände ebenfalls wie in Zeitlupe ausstreckte und Harrys T-Shirt bis kurz unterhalb der Brust hochzog.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich immer mehr und die Ähnlichkeit selbiger zu den Augen von Hauselfen wurde unverkennbar deutlich.

_„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…",_ rief der Schwarzhaarige ebenfalls in Zeitlupe aus und Hermine begann gaaaaanz langsam sich in eine Grinsekatze zu verwandeln.

_„Duuuuuu haaaaaaatteeeeeeeest Reeeeeeeecht Rooooon…"_

Angesprochener lief nun, natürlich auch in Zeitlupe, auf die beiden zu und bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig mit, dass Harry ausholte um ihm eine zu knallen und so konnte er sich matrixmäßig unter der langsam herannahenden Hand hinwegducken.

Hermine begann nun sich vor Lachen zu schütteln, was in Zeitlupe ihre Haare elegant herumwirbeln ließ (à la L'Oréal ;D).

**Zeitlupenmodus: deaktiviert**

Für die auch noch anwesenden Schüler (und Leser :) ) muss das nun äußerst merkwürdig gewirkt haben, doch die drei waren noch immer zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, als dass sie mitbekommen hätten, dass Parvati und Lavender, die zuuuufällig auch anwesend waren, schleunigst den Gemeinschaftraum verließen um die neusten Erkenntnisse an die gesamte Schülerschaft zu verbreiten.

Doch zurück zum Goldenen Trio, denn dort brach gerade eine waschechte Zickerei aus.

_„Ron, duuuuuu…",_ giftete Harry in dessen Richtung und hob drohend seine Faust.

_„Was denn? Komm mal runter, Mann, so schlimm is das doch nich…",_ tat Ron das ganze nur ab und zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.

_„Ich verstehe dich ja auch nicht, Harry. Ist doch schön, dass du endlich jemanden hast, mit dem du so was anstellen kannst…Warum regst du dich denn deshalb so auf?",_ mischte sich Hermine nun auch ein.

_„Ja, Herm, fall mir ruhig in den Rücken… Tz. Wisst ihr, was das Problem an der Sache ist? Die Person, die mir diese Knutschflecke gemacht hat, ist jemand, den ich absolut nicht leiden kann. Ich könnte sie in der Luft zerreißen. Und wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass es die ganze Schule spätestens heute Abend weiß, dann hätte ich einen Aushang am Schwarzen Brett gemacht!"_

Harry war kurz davor zu platzen und Rons Kommentar dazu war nicht gerade sehr hilfreich.

_„Weißt du was, Harry? Ich glaub du brauchst Malfoy."_

Harry, eben noch fuchsteufelswild, schaute nun seinen besten Freund wie ein Schaf an.

_„Was?",_ fragte er hirnfrei nach.

_„Naja, ich denke, du solltest dich lieber an ihm abreagieren, sonst kommt noch ein Unschuldiger zu Schaden und Malfoy hält das schon aus…"_

Harrys Auge begann daraufhin merkwürdig zu zucken und nach etwa einer Minute bekam er einen extremen Schreikrampf.

Er musste hier weg, irgendwohin, wo ihn diese Erinnerungen und abdriftenden Gedanken nicht an Malfoy und seine göttliche Zunge denken ließen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Raus, schnurzegal wohin, einfach nur raus… Und so rannte er, kreischend wie eine Banshee und man konnte noch nachdem er den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, seine Schreie auf der gesamten Etage hören.

Die übrigen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum und jene, an denen er vorbei rannte starrten ihm nur entsetzt hinterher und fragten sich entweder, ob Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her war oder ob der Gute einfach nur einen totalen Schaden hatte (seine Anwandlungen sind „etwas" merkwürdig ;3 hat sich einfach so entwickelt XD).

Die Wahrheit ahnte natürlich niemand, doch irgendwann lief ihm ein gewisser Blondschopf über den Weg und sprang erschrocken zur Seite, als ihn der Gryffindor fast umrannte.

Doch trotz seiner Kreischarie bekam Harry tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein mit, dass derjenige, der gerade beinahe von ihm umgerannt worden wäre, sein liebster Erzfeind war.

So drehte er sich also um und sah, wie ihm zwei erschrockene graue Augen direkt in seine eigenen schauten.

Plötzlich hatte sich der Abstand zwischen den beiden akut verringert und es trennten sie nur noch Zentimeter.

_„Potter, was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren!"_

Harry entgleisten daraufhin nur die Gesichtszüge und er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er konnte nicht und so starrte er entsetzt auf einen Punkt über Draco, der ihm bisher entgangen war, während er langsam die Augen schloss und die Hände in Dracos Nacken gleiten ließ.

Der Slytherin brachte noch eilig einen erschrockenen Blick über sich zustande bevor auch er seine Augen schloss und sich Harry näherte um schließlich in einem Kuss mit ihm vereint zu sein. Ob der heftigen Gefühle, die gerade in Harry wie ein Sturm tobten, hatte dieser Kuss nun auch eine bisher ungekannte Intensität entwickelt, sodass Harry seine Hand unter Dracos Hemd vorfand, als sie den Kuss schließlich auf Grund akuten Atemluftmangels abbrachen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, riss der Gryffindor sofort seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sie sich verbrannt (wobei das ja durchaus nachvollziehbar ist, so heiß wie Dray aussieht XD) und sprang erst einmal einen Meter zurück.

Sein Auge zuckte nun wieder verdächtig und Draco war ihm nicht sonderlich behilflich im Kampf Harry versus zuckendes Auge.

Die Lippen des Slytherin schmückte ein, unter anderen Umständen, umwerfendes Lächeln, doch nun konnte selbst dies Harry nicht von einem Amoklauf abhalten.

Das einzige Objekt, was dazu fähig war, befand sich etwa anderthalb Meter über des Blonden Schopf und funkelte unschuldig in die Gegend.

Oh, wie Harry diese Mistelzweige hasste. Er wäre am liebsten durchs gesamte Schloss gerannt und hätte sie alle abgerissen, auf einen Haufen geworfen und dann triumphal grinsend dabei zugesehen, wie sie in Flammen aufgingen.

‚**_Nieder mit den Mistelzweigen, brennt ihr vermaledeiten Dinger!_**', fluchte er innerlich und sogleich ging der Mistelzweig über Draco in Flammen auf.

Beide Schüler waren für einen Augenblick schockiert, freuten sich dann einen Keks und waren im nächsten Moment auch gleich wieder deprimiert und sauer zugleich.

„_…_", meinte Draco dazu und Harry ließ eine Schimpftirade sonder gleichen ab.

„_Du elender, dreckiger, mieser, aasiger, beknackter, hässlicher.._ (etc. pp. Ich kürze das mal etwas ab XD_)… Mistelzweig! Wie kannst du es wagen! Du vermaledeites Ding, ich H.A.S.S.E. dich und deinesgleichen!"_

Plötzlich fielen kleine glänzende Tränen vom Mistelzweig herab und tropften genau auf Dracos wohl gepflegte Haarpracht.

Der Betropfte sah hoch und sein Blick wurde erst mitleidig und dann vorwurfsvoll, als er ihn wieder Harry zuwandte, welcher gerade etwas von wegen _„…Irgendwo muss ein verdammtes Nest sein!"_ faselte.

„_Potter, du hast seine Gefühle verletzt. Sei lieb und entschuldige dich bei ihm dafür. Immerhin kann der kleine nichts dafür, es ist sein Job."_

Harry, dessen Auge wieder verdächtig zuckte, wandte sich um und sah Malfoy einfach nur an, bevor er etliche Sekunden später langsam und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, was ihn üüüberhaupt nicht irre wirken ließ (XD), auf den zuging, der es soeben gewagt hatte Harrys Tüftelei an Mistelzweig-Massaker-Plänen zu unterbrechen.

_„Malfoy, halt einfach den Mund. Ich wäre in Zukunft vorsichtig, was ich esse, trinke und mit wem ich mich wohin begebe, wenn ich du wäre. Und was diese Teile angeht, werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden sie zu vernichten, muhahaha."_

Draco bekam nun doch etwas Angst vor seinem Gegenüber, aber er wäre kein Slytherin, wenn er das offen gezeigt hätte.

Stattdessen lehnte er sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr, was diesen doch ein bisschen erröten ließ.

_„Schade, ich dachte nämlich, dass du nach mir Sehnsucht gehabt hättest… Naja, hab ich wohl Pech gehabt."_

Draco stieß sich nun von der Wand ab, an die er Harry dabei gedrängt hatte und wollte gerade gehen, als Harry spontan beschloss den Spieß umzudrehen und seinerseits den Slytherin an die Wand drängte.

Dies jedoch so, dass Draco nicht entkommen konnte, ging ja auch schlecht, wenn Harry beide Hände neben Dracos Taille positionierte und das rechte Knie zwischen Dracos Beinen an die Wand gedrückt hatte. Aber das war ja noch nicht das schlimmste.

Nein, Harry setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf, indem er seine Hände ganz spontan von der Wand nahm, sie stattdessen auf Dracos Hintern legte und den Blonden an sich drückte, ungeachtet der Hände, die sein Erzfeind ihm gegen die Brust stemmte um das Unabwendbare abzuwenden.

Kurz darauf fanden sich zwei Paar Lippen und verschmolzen in einem Kuss, aber dabei blieb es nicht, denn Harry küsste sich an Dracos Hals entlang Richtung Schlüsselbein und hinterließ dabei etliche Knutschflecken.

Sein Werk im Nachhinein grinsend betrachtend, ging er schließlich einige Schritte rückwärts und musterte den zerwuschelten Slytherineisprinzen unverhohlen.

_„Jetzt weißt du, wie man sich in so einer Lage fühlt, Malfoy. Ich garantiere dir, dass dies hier nicht meine einzige Rache für vorhin bleiben wird… Ach und übrigens… 51, Honey..."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry schließlich und ließ einen verstörten Draco zurück, der sich gedankenverloren über die Lippen fuhr und dabei nachgrübelte, was Harry mit 51 gemeint haben könnte. Etwas ausgelassener kehrte Harry schließlich in die Höhle der Löwen zurück und ließ sich mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln auf den Lippen in einen Sessel am Kamin sinken. In etwa 20 Minuten würde die nächste Unterrichtsstunde beginnen. Wahrsagen mit der Trelawney und das gemeinsam mit den Slytherins.

Bei diesem Gedanken konnte Harry es sich nicht verkneifen sein Grinsen noch etwas höher zu schrauben. Auf welche atemberaubend schmerzhafte Weise er wohl dieses Mal sterben sollte?

Der Trelawney würde bestimmt etwas Spannendes einfallen. Doch zuvor lächelte er noch siegesgewiss das Haar an, welches er Draco unbemerkt herausgezupft hatte. Ein paar Minuten später war es auch an der Zeit sich in den Turm zu begeben und so kam Ron etwas ängstlich zu Harry rüber um ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Da Harrys Laune sich nun doch etwas gebessert hatte, war seine Wut auf Ron gänzlich verflogen und gemeinsam begaben sich die beiden in die Parfümerie Trelawney besser bekannt als das Domizil des Homo Sapiens Blindschleichensis oder der total tolle (© Püüüh) Tempel der tausend Tode. (ß sagt das fünfmal schnell hintereinander XD)

Kaum hatten sie einen Fuß in den Raum gesetzt, waren sie auch schon vollkommen benebelt von den Dämpfen, die in der Luft rumschwebten. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, empfing sie Sybill Trelawney auch gleich mit einem überirdisch gehauchten: „_Ah, Mister Potter und Mister Weasley… Setzen Sie sich, rasch, der Tee ist gleich fertig…"_

Die beiden Gryffindors sahen sich nur schweigend an und begaben sich dann zu einem Tisch im hintersten Eckchen des Zimmers.

Anderthalb Stunden und eine weitere Vorhersage später, kehrten Harry und Ron wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen.

Hermine wartete dort schon auf sie und war natürlich äußerst gespannt, ob und wie Harry diesmal sterben sollte.

„_Nee, Herm, diesmal sollte er nicht sterben, aber in naher Zukunft sollte sich ihm seine große Liebe offenbaren.",_ witzelte Ron und lachte sich schlapp, als er Harrys leicht gerötete Wangen bemerkte.

_„Ach ja, davon mal abgesehen, soll es mit besagter Person auch schon sehr bald zur Sache gehen, nicht Harry? Herm, du hättest die Trelawney sehen müssen. Bei dem, was die in Harrys Tasse gelesen hat, ist ihr ganz anders geworden. Ich dachte schon, dass die olle Schnepfe in Ohnmacht fällt, aber den Gefallen hat sie uns nicht getan…"_

Hermine grinste Ron kurz an und ließ dann ihren Blick auf Harry ruhen.

Nach einer halben Minute penetranten Anstarrens hatte Harry jedoch genug und sandte Herm einen giftigen Blick zurück.

_„Was?"_

Auf Herms Gesicht breitete sich ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen aus und sie dachte laut in einer Singsangstimmlage nach.

_„Hm, ich frage mich nur, ob du da schon jemanden im Sinn hast, Harrylein …"_

Der Goldjunge sah sie nur mit erhobener Augenbraue an und beschloss, dass Flucht in diesem Fall wohl das Beste wäre.

_„Oh verdammt, tut mir Leid ihr beiden, aber ich muss noch dringend zu Remus. Bis später dann."_

Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ seine perplexen besten Freunde zurück.

„_Ron? Du weißt nicht zufällig, warum er zu Remus muss, oder?"_

Der jüngste der Weasley-Jungs überlegte eine Weile und zuckte dann resignierend mit den Schultern.

_„Er hat mir nichts darüber gesagt. Hast du eine Ahnung?"_

_„Nun ja, vielleicht braucht er Remus Hilfe um irgendwas hinzubekommen. Seine Reaktion vorhin auf deinen Einwurf mit Malfoy hat mich etwas überrascht. Womöglich führt er etwas im Schilde, was ihn betrifft…"_

Ron sah die Jahrgangsbeste einige Sekunden ernsthaft an, bevor er und sie gleichzeitig losprusteten.

_„Also echt Herm, Harry und das Frettchen… Allein die Vorstellung ist so absurd, dass sie schon fast zu absurd ist um falsch zu sein."_

_„Genau dieser Gedanke ist es, der mich seit der Schneeballschlacht genauer auf Harrys Verhalten achten lässt. Er ist irgendwie anders seitdem. Oder irre ich mich da?_"

Ron schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

_„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Vorhin, nachdem er aus der Dusche kam, war ich wirklich etwas geschockt. Diese Knutschflecke hatte er heute Morgen noch nicht und zwischendurch hatte er nicht sonderlich viel Freizeit um sie sich von irgendwem machen zu lassen."_

_„Punkt für dich, das hatte ich bisher nicht wirklich bedacht, aber jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich hab Malfoy während der Schneeballschlacht auch nur am Anfang gesehen, dann war er, genau wie Harry, von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Komischer Zufall, nicht? Aber so, wie Harry auf seine Erwähnung reagiert hat, denke ich eher, dass Malfoy ihn überrumpelt hat. Selbst für Harrys Maßstäbe hat er doch ziemlich extrem reagiert, nicht?"_

_„Ganz meine Meinung. Wir sollten die beiden wohl besser im Auge behalten, hm? Aber mich würde doch mal sehr interessieren, was Harry von Remus möchte."_

Hermine seufzte vor sich hin und legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

_„Darauf kann ich mir überhaupt keinen Reim machen, leider. Aber wir beide werden das sicherlich bald wissen. Und ich nehme an, der Rest der Schule ebenso, den Harry hatte eben ein ziemlich bedrohliches Funkeln in den Augen."_

_„Hm, irgendwie unberechenbar… Er macht mir langsam wirklich etwas Angst."_

Die beiden verbliebenen Mitglieder des Goldenen Trios schmunzelten sich zu und widmeten sich dann anderen Dingen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Währenddessen hatte Harry von Remus Lupin den Trank erhalten und bekam nun noch eine fast schon mütterliche Besorgnis über sein Handeln zu hören.

_„Harry, versprich mir, dass du ihm damit nicht ernsthaft schaden wirst, okay?"_

_„Natürlich werde ich das nicht. Ich werde ihn nur mit dem Imperius belegen und vor versammelter Schülerschaft nackt Cancan tanzen lassen…",_ entgegnete der Gryffindor nur lächelnd und bemerkte das erleichterte Grinsen auf den Lippen seines Lehrers.

_„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Also, viel Spaß und wehe dir, wenn er nachher nicht tanzt, Harry."_

Kurz darauf befand sich Harry auch schon wieder auf dem Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm um die letzten Vorbereitungen für seine ultimative Rache zu treffen.

Er war schon so in Gedanken darüber versunken, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Ron und Hermine noch immer am Kamin saßen.

Doch die beiden waren ebenso konzentriert auf ihre Hausaufgaben, dass sie alles andere ausblendeten.

Und so hatte Harry den Schlafsaal auch ganz für sich, denn Dean, Seamus und Neville trieben sich auch an anderen Orten rum.

Wenige Stunden später wunderte sich der Slytherin'sche Eisprinz über einen gewissen Gryffindor, der beim Abendessen mit etwas glänzte, dass Draco unter anderen Umständen durchaus gefallen hätte, doch in dieser Situation war das mehr als beunruhigend.

Denn Harry Potter glänzte mit Abwesenheit, er war ganz einfach nicht da, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und niemanden außer dem Eisprinzen schien das zu stören, beziehungsweise überhaupt aufzufallen.

Blondie legte seine hübsche Stirn in Falten und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit seines dunkelhäutigen Gegenübers, in Kupplerkreisen auch bekannt als Blaise „Der Meister" Zabini.

_„Dray, was ist denn am Gryffindortisch bitte so interessant, dass du unentwegt dahin starrst und es sogar riskierst Stirnfalten zu bekommen, hm? Strippt Potter gerade, oder was?",_ meinte dieser gelangweilt und musterte den Blonden aufmerksam.

Selbiger zog ärgerlich eine Augenbraue hoch und giftete sogleich zurück.

_„Nicht, dass ich Potter im Krankenflügel schon halb nackt gesehen hätte oder es mich überhaupt interessieren würde, falls er hier strippte… Zabini, wie kommst du auf die absurde Idee, dass es mich interessiert, was dieses Halbblut treibt?"_

_„Okay, hör zu Dray, seit du von deinem Rundgang zurückkehrtest, warst du entweder pausenlos in Gedanken versunken oder hast deine Umgebung sehr aufmerksam nach irgendwas abgesucht… Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Du hast da einige sehr faszinierende Knutschflecke, die du vor deinem Rundgang noch nicht hattest."_

Gesetzt den Fall, dass es sich bei dem Angesprochenen nicht um Draco „Den Eisprinzen" Malfoy handelte und dieser keine perfekt sitzende Gefühle verbergende Maske trüge, hätten aufmerksame Beobachter nun das volle Spektrum der möglichen Gesichtsausdrücke eines Entsetzen sehen können, doch leider waren diese Bedingungen nicht gegeben und so blieb das Äußere des Malfoyerben nahezu unverändert.

Aber Blaise Zabini wäre nicht der langjährige beste Freund Dracos gewesen, wenn er nicht befähigt wäre, hinter des Blonden Maske zu blicken.

_„Was denn? So überrascht? Also die Person, die dich so sehr durcheinander bringt, dass du so was nicht mal mehr bemerkst, muss wirklich was Besonderes sein, nicht? Wie auch immer…"_

Somit war das Gespräch seitens Blaise beendet, doch Draco hatte sich wieder gefangen und meinte nun recht beiläufig:

_„Zabini, ist dir aufgefallen, dass keiner zu bemerken scheint, dass Potter nicht in der Großen Halle ist? Nicht mal seine ‚Fans' sehen so aus, als würden sie ihn vermissen. Ist doch merkwürdig, nicht?"_

„_Sicher Draco…",_ gab Blaise nur zurück um seine Ruhe zu haben, doch er hatte nicht mit der Malfoy'schen Penetranz gerechnet, die nun zutage trat.

_„Zabini, ich rede verdammt noch mal mit dir, also hör mir auch zu, Mann! Immer diese Ignoranten…"_

Mit diesen finalen Worten zog Draco es auch vor sich zurückzuziehen und den Kreis der ‚Ignoranten' zu verlassen.

Blaise Lippen zierte nach diesem spektakulären Abgang jedoch nur ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

**_‚Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger und dann bring ihn um den Verstand.'_**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Derweil herrschte in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses reges Treiben, denn Harry war gerade dabei die letzten Details seines Planes umzusetzen und betrachtete sein Werk dann mit ungeheurer Zufriedenheit.

**_‚Nur noch eine Kleinigkeit und dann kann es losgehen, Honey…'_**

In diesem Moment funkelte in Harrys Augen eindeutig etwas Schalkhaftes und zugleich auch Beängstigendes auf, doch das bekam zum Glück niemand mit.

Jetzt hieß es auf den großen Moment warten und den Blick aufmerksam auf die Karte des Rumtreibers richten.

Und siehe da, sein Plan schien gut zu funktionieren, denn etwa anderthalb Stunden später näherten sich zwei Punkte mit den Namen Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson dem geplanten Ort des Geschehens allmählich an.

Harry wartete noch rund 20 Minuten bis er schließlich den finalen Schritt zum Gelingen seines Planes tat und noch einmal alles überprüfte.

Derweil schritten Pansy und Draco draußen die Flure ab und näherten sich unbewusst einem gewissen Raum an.

Draco ließ, ob der noch immer lauernden Bedrohung eines ungewollten Kusses bedingt durch die Mistelzweige, ausreichend Abstand zwischen sich und seiner Mitslytherin.

Pansy war inzwischen schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen, als Draco irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas in seinem näheren Umkreis nicht stimmte.

Und plötzlich wusste er auch, was es war, denn er hörte aus einem der Räume ein amüsiertes Kichern, wohl bemerkt unnatürlich laut, doch dieses Kichern irritierte ihn, denn er war sich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Verursacher nicht um einen Lehrer handelte.

Und so kam was kommen musste.

Draco erinnerte sich an seine Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler nach 22 Uhr für Ruhe auf den Gängen zu sorgen und so zögerte er noch kurz, bis er die Tür zu jenem Raum öffnete und eintrat.

Doch was er dort erblickte, verschlug ihm eindeutig die Sprache.

_„Was, bei Salazars schwarzen Socken, geht hier vor?"_

Tja, was ging hier wohl vor?

Möglichkeit eins: Draco befand sich nun an einem langen Sandstrand an welchem Dumbledore mit Voldemort Hula tanzte.

Möglichkeit zwei: Er stand mitten in einem Spiegelkabinett und sah sich selbst in unendlicher Ausführung und verschiedensten Verzerrvarianten.

Oder aber Möglichkeit drei: Harry Potter stand splitterfasernackt vor ihm und lockte ihn mit dem Finger zu sich um mit ihm ganz unanständige Dinge zu tun.

Wie der geneigte Leser nun feststellen wird, schloss sich Möglichkeit eins so ziemlich von selbst aus.

Bleiben also noch zwei, wovon nur eine der Realität entsprechen konnte.

Und was wäre dies für eine Fanfiction, wenn es zwischen den beiden Erzfeinden gleich zum äußersten käme? (tja ja, ganz so schnell wird das noch nix ;P)

Logischerweise befand sich Draco nun also in einem Spiegelkabinett sonder gleichen und war erst einmal fasziniert von der strahlenden Schönheit, die ihm von allen Seiten in Form seines Spiegelbildes, entgegen funkelte.

Doch halt, da war etwas, das nicht ins Bild passte.

Wie war es möglich, dass er sich auf einigen der Spiegel selbst sah, aber nicht in der Pose, die er auf anderen Spiegelbildern erkannte?

_„Netter Trick, nicht wahr, Draco?",_ hauchte seine eigene Stimme aus anscheinend jeder Richtung auf eine sehr anregende Weise und doch war der Slytherin sich sicher, dass er nichts in dieser Richtung gesagt hatte.

Der Blonde zog es vor zu schweigen und versuchte lieber den Ursprung dieser Stimme ausfindig zu machen, sodass sich ein Teil der Reflektionen fast schon hektisch umsah.

Doch jene ‚falschen' Doppelgänger winkten ihm nur entgegen.

_„Suchst du mich? Nun, das wird vertane Liebesmüh sein, mein Lieber…"_

Mit einem Mal blieb der erschrockene Blick des Blonden an einem der gefälschten Spiegelbilder hängen und besagter Blondschopf musste überrascht feststellen, dass die Person im Spiegel begann sich allmählich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen, angefangen bei der Krawatte.

Dann ging der falsche Draco dazu über seinen Pullover elegant auszuziehen und knöpfte sich daraufhin mit einem äußerst lasziven Lächeln auf den Lippen fast schon quälend langsam das Hemd, Knopf für Knopf, auf.

_„Was soll das hier? Wer bist du…?",_ fauchte der Slytherin in keine bestimmte Richtung und kurz darauf legte sich ein wissendes Grinsen bösartiger Natur auf seine Lippen.

_„Bist du es, Potter? Glaubst wohl, dass du mir damit Angst machst, hm? Das nennst du also Rache? Tz, das ist gar nichts…",_ doch so schnell, wie er jene Worte gefunden hatte, waren sie ihm auch schon wieder im Hals stecken geblieben, denn nun kam aus irgendeiner Richtung der falsche Malfoy dem richtigen näher und schließlich sah Draco ihn hinter sich und spürte kurz darauf zwei Arme, die sich um seine Hüften schlangen und ihn umdrehten.

Diese Arme hatten wohl bemerkt extreme Ähnlichkeit mit denen des echten und kaum, dass Draco dies festgestellt hatte, schaute er sich selbst auch schon in die Augen, während jene Hände, die als Zwillinge seiner eigenen durchgehen konnten, auf seinem Allerwertesten ruhten.

_„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich bin Potter bin? Es gibt sicherlich genug andere, die eine derartige Nähe zu dir mehr genießen würden, als Potter. Und so ein klar durchdachter Plan ist doch sicherlich auch eher der Fantasie eines Ravenclaw entsprungen, nicht wahr?"_

Die Fälschung hatte ein verspieltes und doch bedrohliches Grinsen im Gesicht kleben und musterte ihr Gegenüber berechnend.

_„…"_

_„Och, hat es unserem kleinen Eisprinzen die Sprache verschlagen? Dass gerade dein eigenes Spiegelbild dich zum Schweigen bringt… Amüsant… Aber weißt du was? Mir kommt gerade die abstruse Idee, dass es ja dein Wunsch sein könnte Potter in mir zu erkennen… Vielleicht wünscht du dir ja, dass er an meiner Stelle hier stünde und…"_

Doch Draco schnitt seinem Gegenüber einfach das Wort ab.

_„Das ist nicht nur abstrus, das ist lachhaft… Ich kann jeden haben, wieso sollte ich also ausgerechnet meinen Erzfeind an deine Stelle wünschen, hm! So masochistisch veranlagt bin ich dann doch nicht."_

Die Lippen des Slytherins zierte nun wieder ein spöttisches Grinsen und doch schwand dieses sogleich wieder.

_„Nun, vielleicht wünscht du ihn an meine Stelle, weil du weißt, dass er sich außerhalb deiner Reichweite befindet… Er ist etwas, das dir niemals gehören wird. Und das wurmt dich, denn du kleines verwöhntes Balg bekommst ja sonst alles, was du verlangst…"_

Der Tonfall, den die Fälschung dabei anschlug, hätte abwertender nicht sein können und doch hatte sie ein Lächeln im Gesicht, welches den Tonfall Lügen strafte.

Dieses Lächeln war viel versprechend, wie kein anderes und es irritierte den originalen Draco sehr, zu sehr sogar um seine Maske der Unbetroffenheit aufrecht zu erhalten.

_„Du bildest dir also ein, dass ich Potter für mich wollte? Dass ich nicht lache…",_ versuchte jener zu retten, was noch zu retten war, doch es misslang und die Fälschung nutzte dies gnadenlos aus.

_„Wen versuchst du hier zu belügen, mich oder doch eher dich selbst, hm, Malfoy? Bist du es nicht, dem es ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitet mit ihm zu streiten? Bist du es nicht, der morgens erst gute Laune hat, wenn er Potter einen Spruch an den Kopf geworfen hat? Und bist du es nicht, der jede Sekunde genießt, in der er sich Potters Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben sicher ist?"_

Draco zog es vor zu schweigen und sich nicht noch mehr im Netz der Fälschung zu verstricken.

_„Ach komm schon, sag nicht, dass ich damit Recht hatte. Malfoy ist verlihiiiebt, Malfoy ist verlihiiiebt."_

Kurz lachte die Fälschung und wurde dann wieder verhältnismäßig ernst.

_„Aber gut, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Bezüglich dieses Themas musst du mit dir selbst ins Reine kommen. Also?"_

Der gefälschte Draco schaute sein reales Ebenbild eine Weile schweigend an und ganz allmählich wurde das anfängliche Schmunzeln zu einem ausgewachsenen, lasziven Grinsen.

_„Also was? Was willst du?",_ fauchte der Slytherin zurück und ermordete seinen Doppelgänger mit Blicken, wobei er ablehnend die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte.

Die Fälschung nahm ihn doch tatsächlich nicht ernst, also wirklich…

_„Was machen wir zwei Hübschen denn nun? Keine Idee? Ich hätte da eine…",_ hauchte sie erotisch und schritt katzengleich auf Draco zu.

Selbiger blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sein Gegenüber einfach nur an.

_„Was hast du…",_ doch dann wurden jegliche Sprechversuche unterbunden, indem die Fälschung ihre Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten ließ und die andere auf seiner Hüfte platzierte, bevor sie den erstarrten Slytherin an sich zog und ihm einen schier endlosen und atemberaubenden Kuss gab.

Eine Ewigkeit später, so schien es zumindest, löste sich das Original wieder vom falschen Draco und stieß diesen von sich.

Nachdem er sich angewidert den Mund abgewischt hatte, versuchte er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die Fälschung mit Blicken zu ermorden, doch nichts geschah.

_„Faszinierend sich selbst zu küssen, hm? Aber sag mal, hast du schon mal dran gedacht dir dabei zuzusehen, wenn du es dir selbst machst, Dra-co?"_

Und als ob diese Frage nicht schon gereicht hatte, um Draco aus der Fassung zu bringen, ließ die Fälschung auch gleich Taten folgen und begann anfangs mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Brust zu streicheln, um kurz darauf ein wenig mit den erhärteten Brustwarzen zu spielen und dabei ab und zu erregt aufzuseufzen.

Draco war indes einfach nur noch sprachlos, einerseits wegen dieses Anblicks, andererseits wegen der Tatsache, dass genau genommen er es war, der sich dort gerade mit sich selbst vergnügte.

Und irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren geisterte eine Stimme rum, die ihm mitteilte, dass ihn diese Aussicht durchaus nicht kalt ließ.

Doch das hätte er sich nicht freiwillig eingestanden, selbst unter Einfluss verschiedener Tränke und Zauber…

Die Augen des Blondschopfs weiteten sich noch etwas, als er teils erschrocken und teils erleichtert feststellte, dass sein Abbild anscheinend genug von den oberen Regionen seines Körpers hatte und seine volle Aufmerksamt stattdessen lieber tiefer liegenden Regionen widmete.

_„Hey, nimm sofort die Hände da weg, dieser Teil meines Körpers geht niemanden etwas an, der nicht dazu befugt ist! Und du bist das ganz sicher nicht!",_ giftete Draco seinem Spiegelbild nun entgegen und bekam nur ein spöttisches Grinsen als Antwort.

Dann kam der falsche Draco dem richtigen wieder näher und hauchte an dessen Lippen:

_„Neidisch? Na gut, ich werd mal nicht so sein und dir auch etwas Spaß gönnen…"_

Daraufhin küsste die Fälschung das Original wieder sehr innig und nutzte die Gelegenheit um Dracos Pullover und Hemd mittels Zauberstab verschwinden zu lassen, bevor sie sich von den Lippen des Slytherin löste und stattdessen seinen Hals, die Schlüsselbeine und dessen Brust ausgiebig mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge verwöhnte.

Dass dies Spuren hinterlassen würde, war keine Frage, doch im Moment war das unserem Eisprinzen herzlich egal, denn er war gerade drauf und dran seinen Verstand zu verlieren.

_„Scheint dir ja zu gefallen, hm?"_

Mit dieser spielerischen Frage machte das Double ein paar Schritte um Draco herum und stand nun hinter ihm.

Umschrittener war noch immer nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne und so ließ er geschehen, was sein Ebenbild wollte.

Besagtes Konterfei genoss es wirklich einen nahezu wehrlosen Draco Malfoy in Armen zu halten und so küsste es erneut den Hals des Eisprinzen, während seine vorwitzigen Hände sanft und kaum spürbar über dessen Oberschenkel strichen und so eine Gänsehaut beim Blonden erzeugten.

Der Slytherin seufzte indes auf und zeigte nun auch endlich etwas Initiative, denn er packte plötzlich die Handgelenke seines ‚Schattens' und bewegte dessen Hände auf diese Weise in Richtung der Region seines Körpers, die ob der anregenden Behandlung nun regelrecht nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.

_„Das war doch dein eigentliches Ziel, nicht?",_ wollte er mit lustverhangenem Blick in die, seinen so gleichen, Augen des anderen wissen.

_„Auf einmal so fordernd, Draco? Du überraschst mich…",_ kam es aus dem Mund des anderen retour und kurz darauf versanken die beiden wieder in einem unglaublichen Kuss, der dieses Mal jedoch von Draco eingeleitet wurde.

Letzterer wurde nun auch etwas mutiger und drängte die Ursache allen Übels an die nächstliegende verspiegelte Wand.

_„Glaub mir… wenn ich meinen Verstand jetzt noch sachgemäß benutzen könnte, dann würde das hier auch niemals passieren…"_

_„Ich betrachte das jetzt als Kompliment, Draco…",_ grinste das Spiegelbild des Angesprochenen und fand sich nun in einer ziemlich prekären Lage wieder, denn Draco hatte die Hände des anderen einfach über dessen Kopf an die Wand gepinnt und begann nun erst den Hintern seines Gegenübers zu massieren.

Dem Angepinnten entwichen zwischen den Küssen, die sie weiterhin teilten, mehrere tiefe und melodische Seufzer, doch dies änderte sich, als der Eisprinz dazu überging an dessen Oberschenkelinnenseiten langsam und mit leichtem Druck auf und ab zu streicheln.

_„Nachma…aaah…",_ quietschte das Double schließlich überrascht die Hand des Slytherin'schen Traums aller schlaflosen Nächte zwischen seinen Beinen zu spüren.

Dessen Lippen verzogen sich nun zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und er ließ die Hände seiner Fälschung los um sich an dessen Hosen zu schaffen zu machen.

Doch er hatte nicht mit dem Widerstand gerechnet, der ihm geboten wurde, denn das Double dachte nicht im Geringsten daran Draco an sein bestes Stück zu lassen.

So griff es also nach des Blonden Händen und hielt diese von ihrer Tat ab.

_„Nicht so schnell, Dray, setz dich und schau zu…"_

Daraufhin drückte Dracos Ebenbild ihn etwas von sich weg und drehte ihn an den Hüften mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

_„Los, setz dich schon auf deinen süßen Hintern…"_

Und so tat Draco wie ihm geheißen und nahm Platz, genauso wie sein Ebenbild etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt.

An dieser Stelle sollte angemerkt werden, dass des Blonden Konterfei selbigem den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Anfangs wunderte sich Draco etwas über diese Entwicklung, doch dann lehnte sich die Fälschung nach hinten und stütze sich mit der linken Hand hinter sich ab.

Draco sah nur, wie die rechte Hand seines Vordermannes langsam in Richtung seiner Mitte geführt wurde und er hörte wenige Sekunden danach ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass diese Hand den Weg in die Hose des Blonden vor ihm gefunden hatte.

Das Double hisste nämlich auf und atmete zitternd ein und aus, als der rechte Arm etwas in Bewegung geriet.

**_‚Er tut nicht wirklich das, was ich denke, oder?'_**

Doch genau das tat er und die anfängliche Erschrockenheit verließ Draco und wurde durch steigende Erregung ersetzt, denn das penetrante Keuchen und lauter werdende Stöhnen seines Spiegelbilds sowie dessen unübersehbare körperliche Anspannung verhinderten jeglichen Versuch klar zu denken und so kam es, dass Draco seine eigene Hand ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft gehen ließ und es seinem Vordermann gleich tat.

Angeheizt durch die Show des anderen, hatte sich in Dracos Hose auch schon eine beachtliche Beule gebildet, die nun eindeutig auf Befreiung bestand und der Blonde war nur allzu gern bereit dieser Forderung nachzukommen.

Und so war der Raum erfüllt von mehrstimmigem Stöhnen und Keuchen bis das Ebenbild Dracos kam und schwer atmend nach hinten sank.

Nach einer kurzen Erholungsphase drehte es sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete den Eisprinzen äußerst aufmerksam.

Auf seinen Lippen breitete sich allmählich ein sehr dreckiges Grinsen aus und der Beobachter konnte sich einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

_„Tolle Aussicht hier, nicht, Draco?"_

Angesprochener biss sich nun auf die Unterlippe und kam schließlich auch.

Er ließ kurzzeitig den Kopf sinken und wollte erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen, bevor er sich wieder diesem vorwitzigen Provokateur zu widmen gedachte.

_„So, tut mir ja wirklich Leid, aber ich muss dich jetzt leider beseitigen. Niemand schaut einem Malfoy beim masturbieren zu."_

Auf Dracos Gesicht zeigte sich nun ein beängstigendes Grinsen und doch tigerte ein Konterfei auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu um kurz vor seinem Gesicht zu stoppen.

_„Dann… tu es doch, Feigling… Du solltest dabei jedoch bedenken, dass du deinem Ebenbild soeben auch dabei zusahst, was also zur Folge hätte, dass du dich selbst auch um die Ecke bringen müsstest."_

_„Nun, da hätten wir ein Problem. Doch ich gedenke es nicht zu tun. Ausnahmsweise versteht sich…"_

Sein Ebenbild rollte mit den Augen.

_„Natürlich… Als ob du es je fertig brächtest mich nach so einem… Ereignis ins Reich der Toten zu befördern."_

Jetzt wurde das Double für Dracos Geschmack eindeutig zu frech und so machte er kurzen Prozess und packte sein Gegenüber mit beiden Händen in den Haaren um es zu einem weiteren stürmischen Kuss heranzuziehen.

„_Lassen wir dieses Thema. Überhaupt, wäre es für dich jetzt eindeutig besser dich wieder anzuziehen und deine Runden zu drehen. Parkinson wartet bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig."_

Und mit diesen Worten erhob sich das Double wieder um Draco hoch zu helfen.

_„Meinetwegen kann Parkinson ewig warten, sie interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, klar? Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie jemand mit nur ansatzweise vorhandenem Verstand annehmen kann, dass ich mit IHR was hätte… mir wird ja schon bei dem Gedanken schlecht…"_

_„Och, armes Baby, soll Mami dich trösten?_", flötete Dracos Spiegelbild mit einer Singsangstimme ohne gleichen.

_„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Mann. Du hast so was sicherlich nicht am Hals."_

Inzwischen hatte Draco sich wieder vollständig angezogen und stand nun wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in der Gegend rum.

_„Ich werde dann mal gehen…",_ meinte er noch zum Abschied und war dann auch schon durch die, nun wieder sichtbare, Tür verschwunden.

Kaum, dass er sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte, entwich ihm ein Seufzer und er begab sich auf direktem Wege in seinen Schlafsaal.

Währenddessen brach im ehemaligen Spiegelkabinett jemand in lautes Gelächter aus.

_**‚Meine Güte, ich hab Malfoy dazu gebracht vor meinen Augen und vor allem wegen mir zu masturbieren… Mal sehen, wann er raus findet, wer dahinter steckt.'**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Der Blonde war inzwischen in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen und ließ sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen.

Es herrschte einige Minuten lang Stille, doch dann wurde sie durchbrochen.

_„Blaise? Bist du noch wach?"_

Angesprochener murmelte im Halbdusel etwas von wegen _„Halt die Klappe, will schlafen…",_ doch Draco interessierte sich nicht dafür, sondern sprach einfach weiter.

_„Ich hatte gerade den besten Handjob meines Lebens, Blaise…"_

Plötzlich war der Dunkelhäutige hellwach.

_„Wie bitte? Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Von wem? Wann? Wo? Los, sprich endlich, Mann…"_

Über das plötzliche Interesse erheitert, grinste Draco erstmal dreckig und drehte sich dann auf die Seite, wobei ihm einige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

_„Da ist ja jemand neugierig, hm?"_

Blaise rollte als Antwort nur mit seinen Augen und gestikulierte dann kurz rum, um Draco darauf hinzuweisen, dass er endlich erzählen sollte.

_„Immer mit der Ruhe, du wirst schon nichts verpassen, Blaise, also, wo fange ich am besten an? Hm… Okay, also Pansy und ich hatten ja wie immer unsere spezielle Route, die wir heute auch abgelaufen sind. Nun ja, sie ist sie wohl bis zum Schluss abgelaufen. Irgendwo im vierten Stock hab ich sie dann verloren, denn da war plötzlich dieses Kichern und ich beschloss mal nach der Ursache dafür zu suchen. Da bin ich also in diesen Raum rein und was sehe ich da?"_

An dieser Stelle machte Draco eine Kunstpause und strich sie die losen Strähnen hinters Ohr.

_„Ja was denn? Sag schon, Mann, ich muss dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen…",_ beschwerte sich der aufmerksame Zuhörer nun und so fuhr Draco fort.

_„Ich möchte dir lediglich die Möglichkeit geben, das alles aus meinen Augen zu sehen. Meine Güte… Egal, ich stand jedenfalls mitten in einem Spiegelkabinett und war erstmal etwas überrascht. Dann hat jedoch jemand mit meiner Stimme gesprochen und einige der Spiegel zeigten sein Bild, wobei es im Grunde auch meines war, denn diese Person sah genauso aus, wie ich. Naja, dann kam diese Person auch noch aus irgendeiner Ecke vor und hat mich erstmal zugelabert. Aber das ist eigentlich nebensächlich, denn anschließend wollte sie es sich vor meinen Augen selbst machen. Ich war natürlich perplex und dann kam halt eins zum anderen und letztendlich saß mein Doppelgänger vor mir und hat es sich besorgt…"_

_„Ah ja, und an welcher Stelle dieser Erzählung hattest du jetzt bitte den Handjob deines Lebens?"_

Draco setzte sich empört auf und schaute seinen besten Freund dann ungläubig an.

_„Na hör mal, wie doof bist du, Blaise? Natürlich als er mit sich beschäftigt war. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich angeregt, wie ich schon war, hinter ihm sitzen könnte ohne meiner Erregung Abhilfe zu schaffen? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"_

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich dann wieder auf den Rücken sinken.

_„Du hast also deinen besten Handjob bisher mit dir selbst gehabt? Na wow, ist ja wirklich prickelnd…",_ gähnte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und schloss die Augen.

„_Zabini, du hättest dabei sein müssen. Wenn ich jetzt so freundlich wäre, dir diese Erinnerung in einem Denkarium zu zeigen, würdest du garantiert anders denken… Meine Güte, allein dieser Gedanke…"_

_„Okay, wie du meinst, aber was ich persönlich ja wichtiger finde, ist Folgendes. Du hast also keinen Plan, wer sich da als deine Wenigkeit ausgegeben hat?"_

_„Nun ja, anfangs war ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich es wüsste, aber die Dinge, die er gesagt hat, haben mich etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber ich gedenke der Sache nachzugehen."_

_„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon gehört, dass Potter angeblich etliche Knutschflecke an ziemlich intimen Stellen haben soll?"_

Blaise musterte den Blondschopf neben sich sehr aufmerksam und natürlich fiel ihm das triumphale Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht auf.

_„Bisher hab ich davon noch nicht gehört, nein, aber Potter scheint wohl nicht allzu angetan davon zu sein, sonst wäre er wohl zum Abendessen erschienen, meinst du nicht?",_ fragte der Eisprinz nun scheinheilig und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter und dreckiger.

_„Dray, du hast nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, oder? Und wo warst du eigentlich heute Mittag während der Schneeballschlacht? Nachdem Potter den Eröffnungsschneeball geworfen hatte, wart ihr beiden ja verschwunden und dein dreckiges Grinsen, als du wieder auftauchtest, war mir auch nicht ganz sauber. Gib es zu, du warst das, hm?"_

Draco sah seinen ehemals besten Freund mit erhobener Augenbraue an und meinte dann nur sachlich und als ob es gar keine andere Möglichkeit gäbe:

_„Wieso, bei Merlins rosa Unterhose, nimmst du an, dass gerade ich derjenige sein sollte, der Potter an SOLCHEN Stellen Knutschflecke gemacht hat? Wir reden hier vom Narbengesicht, der Blindschleiche, dem Staatsfeind Nummer eins und nicht zuletzt einem Halbblut, Zabini."_

_„Als ob du jemals darauf achten würdest, dass deine Eroberungen reinblütig sind. Außerdem kann er für die Narbe und seine beeinträchtigte Sehkraft ja auch nichts. Und die Tatsache, dass er dein ‚Feind' ist basiert auf einer Nichtigkeit wie einem ausgeschlagenen Angebot der Freundschaft. Also wirklich Draco. Den Dunklen Lord kannst du hier nicht vorschieben…"_

Der Malfoyerbe starrte sein Gegenüber nun vollkommen entgeistert an.

_„Hallo? Geht's noch? Er hat MEINE Hand ausgeschlagen. Lieber gab er sich mit einem Wiesel und einem Schlammblut ab, als mit mir. So was kann ich doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Und Potter ist ja nicht mal ansatzweise mein Typ…",_ versicherte Draco ihm.

_„Ist er also nicht, aha, genau deshalb hör ich auch jeden Tag nur Potter hier, Potter da, Potter hat dies gesagt und jenes getan und ich hasse Potter so sehr, bla, bla, bla… Wirklich sehr glaubhaft, Dray, ehrlich. Wenn du mich fragst, dann ist Potter der einzige, der dich wirklich aus der Reserve locken kann. Von mir mal abgesehen. Aber du musst es ja wissen."_

_„Zabini, sag jetzt nicht, dass du Potter magst… oder gar attraktiv findest."_

Der Dunkelhäutige lächelte den Blassschnabel nur amüsiert an.

_„Sehr gut erkannt. Er ist mir durchaus sympathisch und was seine körperlichen Vorzüge angeht, mein lieber Schwan. Ich bin neulich nach einer Trainingseinheit auf der Suche nach Seam gewesen und da Weasley mir gesagt hatte, dass er noch in der Umkleide wäre, bin ich rein. Und siehe da, wer springt da, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, durch die Gegend? Potter. Nebst seinem Knackarsch und wirklich nicht zu verachtenden Muskeln. Ich sag dir, wenn ich Seamus nicht hätte, dann wäre Potter fällig. Aber du müsstest ja eigentlich auch wissen, wie unser Goldjunge halb nackt aussieht, nicht? Wenn ich Madam Pomfreys Grinsen richtig gedeutet habe, dann hat sie ja wohl so was in der Art angeordnet, stimmt's?"_

_„Ach ja, gut, dass du mich erinnerst, die bekommt ihre Rache für diese Aktion irgendwann auch noch…"_

Der Person im Bett neben Dracos entkam ein entnervter Seufzer.

_„Dray, du solltest es dir langsam eingestehen… Das wäre für alle am besten, weißt du? Und außerdem solltest du dankbar sein, dass du durch Madam Pomfrey die Erlaubnis hattest, Potter in Unterwäsche zu sehen. Immerhin handelt es sich bei ihm erwiesenermaßen auch um einen der beliebtesten Junggesellen Hogwarts'. Es gibt etliche Schüler hier, die für diese Möglichkeit über Leichen gehen würden."_

Nach dieser Aussage herrschte erst einmal eine ganze Weile Schweigen, das Draco jedoch irgendwann brach.

_„Blaise, noch ein Wort über Potter und ich muss dich, so Leid es mir tut, sehr langsam und schmerzhaft ermorden. Darum empfehle ich dir, jetzt einfach die Klappe zu halten und einzuschlafen, okay?"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Der nächste Morgen kam und wie sollte es auch anders sein, wurde Draco ein nicht ganz unwichtiger Fakt schlagartig bewusst.

_„VERDAMMT, WAS SOLL DAS DENN BITTE?"_

Die Tür zum Badezimmer wurde ruckartig aufgerissen und herein schaute ein fast zu Tode erschreckter Blaise Zabini, seines Zeichens bester Freund des Slytherin'schen Eisprinzen und dessen Gewissen.

_„Du hast nach mir geschrieen? Was ist denn los, Dray?"_

Der Blondschopf stand mit zitternden Händen vorm Spiegel und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild ungläubig, bevor er sich mit dem finstersten Malfoy-Mörderblick ™ seines noch verhältnismäßig jungen Lebens zu Blaise umwandte.

_„Schau dir das an! Diese… Diese Person…arg…Dafür gibt es Tote, versprochen."_

Blaise Blick flog fasziniert über Dracos Oberkörper und blieb des Öfteren an den hübsch arrangierten, blau-violetten Markierungen hängen.

_„Dray, du hast ein Herz aus Knutschflecken auf der Brust…Meine Güte…"_

Das Grinsen, was sich allmählich auf des Schwarzhaarigen Lippen gebildet hatte, wurde nun von einem Lachanfall erster Güteklasse abgelöst.

Und da passierte es, der Ausdruck der Ablehnung, die Gesichtsmuskeln des Grauens, die Bekundung des Unverständnisses, die Zuckungen des Schreckens, das alles trat mit nur einer einzigen Bewegung des Blonden in Erscheinung.

Denn bei dieser Bewegung handelte es sich um das patentierte Malfoy'sche Augenbrauenlüpfen, welches Draco dank intensivstem Training bis zur Perfektion beherrschte.

_„Zabini. Hör. Auf. Zu. Lachen. SOFORT! Das ist nicht witzig, kapiert?"_

_„Nun, das magst du so sehen, aber dein Double hat einen köstlichen Sinn für Humor. Fehlte nur noch, dass es irgendwo seine Initialen oder etwas in der Art hinterlassen hat. Soll ich mal gucken?"_

Das breite Grinsen auf Blaises Lippen sprach Bände und so war es kein Wunder, dass kurze Zeit später ein nasses Handtuch gegen die nun geschlossene Tür knallte, die der ewig Lächelnde soeben fluchtartig durchquert und hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Immerhin war er ja nicht lebensmüde.

_„Dray, los, beeil dich mal etwas, wenn du noch Frühstück willst. Beziehungsweise nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen möchtest."_

_„…"_

Draco zog es vor in diesem Falle zu schweigen und sich lieber seiner Morgentoilette zu widmen.

Mordpläne schmieden konnte er schließlich auch später noch.

Und so trug es sich zu, dass die beiden Slytherins elegant und beschwingt wie nahezu jeden Morgen in die vollbesetzte Halle traten und sich etliche Köpfe nach ihnen umdrehten.

So auch der eines gewissen Zauberweltretters namens Harry Potter, dessen Gesichtszüge dank eines geheimnisvollen Lächelns sehr entspannt wirkten.

„_Harry, was ist los? Wieso grinst du so?",_ mischte nun der ultimative Blitzmerker Ron sich in Harrys aktuelle Gedankengänge ein und erregte damit sogleich auch die Aufmerksamkeit des dritten Triomitglieds.

Hermine betrachtete der Schwarzhaarigen jedoch lieber schweigend und interpretierte Harrys Gesichtsausdrücke frei vor sich hin.

Der Analysierte bekam indes überhaupt nichts davon mit, denn Draco und er lieferten sich jetzt ein kleines Duell.

Der Blonde hatte Harry nämlich während seines Einmarsches fixiert und grinste selbigen nun hinterlistig an, was Harry mittlerweile jedoch nahezu perfekt reflektierte und so entbrannte ein stiller Kampf, welchen derjenige verlor, der zuerst den Blickkontakt brach.

Für die beiden Kontrahenten schien alles um sie herum vergessen, nur sie beide befanden sich an einem zeitlosen Ort ohne jeglichen Einfluss von außen.

Dass dieser Ort jedoch nicht so einflusslos war, wie angenommen, manifestierte sich darin, dass Draco irgendwann bemerkte, dass Blaise ihm vor dem Gesicht rumschnipste und anscheinend mit ihm zu sprechen schien.

Dass einem Malfoy dieses Benehmen natürlich nicht behagt, zeigte Draco auch ganz deutlich, indem er kurzerhand den Blick von Harry abwandte und Blaise böse anstarrte.

_„Gut, dass du auch mal wieder geistig anwesend bist. Potter scheint ja wirklich sehr interessant zu sein, für jemanden, den du angeblich so sehr verabscheust…"_

_„Zabini?"_

_„Ja? Womit kann ich Euch dienen, Euer Hohlheit?",_ gab Blaise bissig zurück, als sie ihre Sitzplätze erreicht hatten.

_„Schweig still und stör mich nicht noch mal, wenn ich gerade in ein Duell verwickelt bin, klar?"_

Angesprochener ließ nur ein bitteres Lachen erklingen.

_„Duell? Du musst ja echt voll in ihn verknallt sein, wenn du nicht mal bemerkst, dass er dich mit seinen Blicken förmlich auszieht, Dray."_

Okay, Blaise wollte es anscheinend einfach nicht kapieren. Dabei war die Rechnung doch ganz einfach. Draco gleich Harrys Erzfeind, Erzfeind ungleich Freund/Liebhaber, folglich Draco ungleich Harrys Freund/Liebhaber. Logisch, oder?

Nun, es konnte ja nicht jeder mit der unglaublichen Malfoy'schen Auffassungsgabe gesegnet sein.

_„Lass uns essen, okay? Dieses Thema verdirbt mir den Magen und für diesen Trank, den wir gleich brauen müssen, ist das keine gute Voraussetzung, also psst und brav aufessen, damit morgen die Sonne scheint."_

Anscheinend war das Thema für den Moment vom Tisch, aber Blaise wäre nicht Blaise, wenn er Draco damit so einfach davon kommen lassen würde.

Der Tag hatte schließlich gerade erst begonnen und es würden sich sicherlich noch etliche Möglichkeiten bieten Draco weiter auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Somit verlief das Frühstück recht ereignislos und endete auf Seiten der Slytherins mit einem wortlosen Aufstehen Dracos gemeinsam mit Blaise, sodass sie zusammen gen Kerker schreiten konnten.

Bei den Gryffindors holte Hermine Harry jedoch aus seinen Gedanken, was sie mit der kurzen, aber äußerst beunruhigenden Information, dass der Unterricht gleich beginnen würde und Snape sie schon erwartete, tat.

_„Wieso müssen die letzten Stunden Zaubertränke dieses Jahr ausgerechnet auf die ersten Stunden der letzten drei Tage vor den Ferien fallen? Der Mensch, der das so gelegt hat, gehört eindeutig bestraft…"_

Harry war, wie anhand seiner Worte unschwer ersichtlich wird, also vollkommen ‚begeistert' und folgte so widerwillig seinen Freunden, wobei Ron ebenfalls mit größtem Widerwillen voran ging.

Dieses Mal war jedoch selbst Hermine nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber, was wohl ganz einfach daran lag, dass ihre weibliche Intuition ihr sagte, dass der Unterricht wieder nicht ohne Komplikationen ablaufen würde.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wie Recht sie damit hatte, sollte sich rund eine halbe Stunde später zeigen.

Die gesamte Klasse war inzwischen in vollkommene Stille verfallen und arbeitete gesittet an den Tränken, was Severus Snape in gewisser Weise zwar erstaunte, wiederum aber auch beruhigte, denn noch ein paar Ohnmächtige, konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Von dem Stress des Wiederherrichtens mal ganz abgesehen.

Und doch gab es jemanden, der mit der Materie absolut nicht klar kam.

_„Potter, hör auf mir auf die Finger zu starren. Du bist hier der Schwachmat in Zaubertränke, nicht ich. Also solltest du mir zutrauen, dass ich diesen verdammten Trank gebraut kriege…",_ giftete ein ziemlich genervter Blondschopf in Richtung des Retters der Zauberwelt, welcher es jedoch vorzog sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

_„Hast du mir zugehört, Potter! Ich rede mit dir!",_ fauchte besagter Slytherin nun schon etwas lauter.

_„Malfoy…",_ kam es nur gehaucht von Harry zurück, denn dieser konnte sich durchaus bessere Dinge vorstellen, als wieder an einem Kollektivkotzen teilzunehmen.

_„Was denn Potter? Erst provozieren und dann den Schwanz einziehen, das ist ja wieder typisch. Schwächling, ich hätte wirklich mehr Rückgrat von dir erwartet."_, zickte Draco nun weiter und wurde dabei wieder etwas lauter.

Bisher hatte er jedoch nicht von seiner Arbeit aufgesehen, was sich nun aber dank eines energischer gezischten _„Malfoy_." Ändern sollte, denn nun drehte Draco seinen Kopf nach rechts um Harry anzusehen.

_„Was?",_ entfleuchte es ihm noch genervt, bevor er sanfte Lippen auf seinen spürte und erschrocken in die Smaragdaugen seiner Banknachbarn starrte, welche ihm erfüllt von Schalk und Triumph entgegenblickten.

Einige Sekunden später entzog Harry sich dem Blonden wieder und beschäftigte sich weiter mit seinen Zutaten.

Auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie sich an einen Tisch in der äußersten und hintersten Ecke des Raumes gesetzt hatten, bekam es auch niemand mit.

_„Malfoy, halt die Klappe, oder willst du wieder das Vergnügen haben zu meinem persönlichen Träger und Masseur zu werden?"_

Angesprochener war noch immer vollkommen perplex und erwiderte darauf vorerst nichts.

Doch seine Gedanken kreisten nach diesem Kuss auch wieder um ganze andere Dinge.

Warum erinnerte ihn Harrys Duft und der Geschmack seines Kusses zum Beispiel an etwas, das Draco partout nicht einfallen wollte?

Nach einiger Grübelei kam er jedoch darauf, an was ihn dieser kurze Augenblick eben erinnert hatte.

_„Potter, wo warst du gestern Abend nach der Sperrstunde?"_

Harry begann innerlich ein wenig zu grinsen, schaute Draco jedoch nicht an.

_„Wieso willst du das wissen, Malfoy? Hattest du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir?"_

Sofort kam wieder die Augenbraue des Malfoyerben ins Spiel und hob sich etwas.

_„Sicher, ganz sicher, Potter. Los, raus mit der Sprache, so spannend kann es ja nicht gewesen sein."_

Harrys inneres Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und dreckiger.

_„Okay, Malfoy, sagen wir mal so, ich war nicht allein und hatte meinen Spaß."_

_„Aha, und mit wem warst du zusammen, wenn du nicht allein warst? Nur aus reinem Interesse…"_

**_‚Meine Güte, was tut man nicht alles um die Wahrheit zu erfahren… Ich rede freiwillig mit Potter, verdammt, was hat dieser Typ gestern mit mir gemacht, dass ich so was bringe?'_**

Harry hob abschätzig die Augenbraue und drehte sein Gesicht etwas zu Draco herum.

_„Aus reinem Interesse also, ja? Darf ich im Gegenzug fragen, woher du diese hübschen blauen Flecke dort an deinem Hals hast?"_

Der Blick des Slytherin verfinsterte sich unmerklich und er spie seine Antwort fast schon aus.

_„Nein, Potter, das geht dich nichts an."_

_„Gut, dann wirst du nämlich auch nicht erfahren, wer mir Gesellschaft geleistet hat. Pech für dich, Honey."_

So wandte sich Harry also wieder ab und gab ein paar Zutaten in den Kessel.

Da war es wieder, dieses grauenvolle ‚Honey', was Draco jedes Mal innerlich zur Weißglut brachte.

**_‚Dieser Mistkerl, seit wann ist er so Slytherin! Aber gut, was er kann, kann ich schon lange…_**'

Und so heckte Draco während der verbleibenden Minuten des Unterrichts seine Rache aus.

Im Anschluss an Zaubertränke begaben sich die Sechstklässler der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin auch gleich im Kollektiv zum VgddK-Raum, da sie jene Stunden ebenfalls zusammen hatten.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Auf dem Weg dorthin konnte sich Blaise nicht beherrschen und löcherte Draco, ob dieser schon mit seinen Nachforschungen vorangekommen wäre.

_„Naja, meine bisherige Annahme scheint nicht sonderlich unwahrscheinlich, aber ich brauche noch mehr Indizien…"_

_„Sag mal, was hast du dahinten eigentlich mit Potter getrieben, hm? Es ist ein Wunder, dass Snape es nicht mitbekommen hat, eure Flüsterei war ja nicht zu überhören."_

_„Zu diesem Thema werde ich mich nicht mehr in deiner Gegenwart äußern, Blaise."_

_„Draco…"_

_„Nein."_

_„Dray."_

_„Vergiss es."_

_„Draco Luci…"_

_„Ich sagte nein, Zabini. N.E.I.N. Kapiert?"_

Auf diese Weise machte der Blonde seinem besten Freund diesen Fakt unmissverständlich klar und machte noch einen kleinen Umweg, bevor er schließlich kurz vor Professor Lupin in den Raum huschte.

Diese Stunde beschäftigte sich mit der Nutzung von Vielsafttrank für unlautere Anwendungsbereiche und führte Draco schlagartig vor Augen, dass er die wohl plausibelste Erklärung eines Doppelgängers bisher nicht mal ansatzweise in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Der Blonde hätte sich im Augenblick, da ihn diese Erkenntnis überkam, am liebsten in den Hintern getreten, doch so was tat ein Malfoy nicht, denn das würde seinem Ruf schaden und der Ruf eines Malfoy sollte unantastbar sein.

Doch genug über seinen Ruf und zurück zu seiner aufmerksamen Feldstudie am Studienobjekt Harry „Retter der Zauberwelt" Potter.

Letzterer verhielt sich nämlich ziemlich verdächtig und das Lächeln, das er Professor Lupin zuwarf und erwidert bekam, steigerte die Verdächtigkeit nur noch mehr.

**_‚Okay, wie waren Potters Worte noch? Er wäre nicht allein gewesen und hätte seinen Spaß gehabt? Er würde doch nicht mit einem Lehrer, oder? Nein, ganz ausgeschlossen. Er ist zwar ein chronischer Regelbrecher, aber Lupin war einer der Freunde seines Vaters. Das Wiesel oder Granger? Niemals, er leidet bei der Wahl seiner Freunde zwar an Geschmacksverirrung, aber die beiden scheinen nicht unbedingt dafür geeignet. Wiesels Schwester? Unwahrscheinlich, Blaise hat ein Auge auf sie geworfen…'_**

Und so grübelte der Eisprinz noch eine Weile hin und her, doch ihm wollte partout niemand einfallen, der als Doppelgänger in Frage kam, mal von Harry abgesehen.

Im Gegenzug schlossen sich diejenigen, die Draco als Harrys Gesellschaft in Betracht zog, quasi selbst aus, sodass nur ein Schluss möglich war.

**_‚Es muss Potter gewesen sein. Außerdem hatte er mir Rache geschworen und diese Anspielung spricht auch mehr dafür als dagegen. Also gut, Potter, wenn du nicht freiwillig gestehen willst, gibt es auch andere Mittel und Wege.'_**

Kaum, dass Draco seine Überlegungen beendet hatte, klingelte es auch schon und er packte eiligst seine Sachen zusammen, um als einer der ersten den Raum zu verlassen.

Immerhin musste er seinen Plan akribisch durchplanen, denn Fehler könnten zu fatalen Wendungen im Spiel um die Oberhand führen und das wollte der Blondschopf natürlich nicht.

Gesagt, getan, er war für die Dauer der nächsten Stunde wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und nutzte seine freie Zeit vor dem Mittagessen voll aus um jedes Detail noch etliche Male durchzugehen.

Währenddessen fühlte sich Harry merkwürdig verfolgt, da er nun ebenfalls eine Freistunde hatte und diese zum Nachdenken über die aktuelle Situation nutzen wollte.

Nach mehreren leicht genervten Blick über die Schulter reichte es dem Gryffindor und er bog um eine Ecke, sodass sein Verfolger ihn aus den Augen verlor und ziemlich hastig nachsetzen musste, um Harry auf den Fersen zu bleiben.

Was der mysteriöse Stalker jedoch nicht ahnte, war die Falle, die Harry ihm stellte, denn kaum hatte der Verfolger die Ecke hinter sich gelassen, da wurde er auch schon ruckartig am Arm gepackt und recht brachial gegen die nächst beste Wand gepresst.

_„Zabini! Was willst du von mir? Malfoy hätte ich es zugetraut mich zu verfolgen, aber dir nicht."_

Blaise hob abwehrend die Hände, da seine Atmung ob der Hand an seiner Kehle auch erheblich beeinträchtigt war.

_„Ruhig Blut, ich will dir ja nichts antun, Potter. Bei meinem Anliegen handelt es sich lediglich um eine Frage."_

Harry ließ des Slytherins Kehle augenblicklich los und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den besten Freund seines ‚Erzfeindes'.

_„Schieß los, ich bin ganz Ohr."_

Blaise zögerte noch kurz, brachte es dann jedoch endlich raus.

_„Es war Draco, der dir diese Knutschflecke verpasst hat, von denen die ganze Schule redet, nicht?"_

Harry war etwas überrascht gerade dieses Thema mit Blaise besprechen zu müssen, doch diese Unterhaltung schien interessant zu werden.

_„Wieso sollte er?"_

Blaise verdrehte entnervt die Augen, doch er besaß die Güte zu antworten.

_„Weil Draco während der Schneeballschlacht, neben deiner Person, durch Abwesenheit glänzte und sein dreckiges Grinsen danach Bände sprach und auch, weil er während des Mittagessens gestern die wildesten Spekulationen bezüglich deiner Abwesenheit vom Stapel gelassen hat. Et finalement, il y a eu un rapport très fascinant…",_ fügte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schließlich grinsend hinzu, doch das Grinsen sollte ihm schnell wieder vergehen.

_„Okay, ich gebe es zu, das war Malfoy, aber von was für einem faszinierenden Bericht sprichst du?"_

Blaise glubschte sein Gegenüber erstmal mit Hauselfenaugen an und fand einige Sekunden später seine Sprache wieder.

_„Seit wann bist du der französischen Sprache mächtig, Potter?"_

_„Das tut zwar nichts zur Sache, aber du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an Fleur Delacour aus Beauxbatons, oder? Die Teilnehmerin des Trimagischen Turniers, du weißt schon. Sie hat es Hermine, Ginny und mir ein wenig beigebracht."_

_„Wie das? Ist sie denn nicht mehr in Frankreich?",_ platzte es neugierig wie immer aus Blaise heraus.

_„Nope, sie hat sich in Rons ältesten Bruder Bill verliebt und die beiden wollen in absehbarer Zeit heiraten, weshalb sie jetzt in England wohnt."_

_„Verstehe, meine Güte, du überrascht mich immer wieder, Potter…"_

Harry winkte nur ab und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig schalkhaft.

_„Genug darüber, wir beiden haben nämlich noch immer nicht geklärt, was es da für einen Bericht gab."_

_„Tja, sagen wir so, Draco hat mir gestern Nacht von einer sehr interessanten Begegnung mit sich selbst erzählt und irgendwie beschlich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt die leise Ahnung, dass du irgendwie darin involviert warst. Diese Annahme hat sich nach der äußerst aufschlussreichen VgddK-Stunde eben sogar noch mehr gefestigt und so möchte ich dich ganz einfach fragen, ob du es warst, der diese Spielchen mit Draco abgezogen hat."_

Harry grinste geheimnisvoll vor sich hin und antwortete einige Minuten lang nicht.

_„Was wäre denn, gesetzt den Fall, dass ich diese ominöse Person wäre? Würdest du mich an ihn verraten? Würdest du mich erpressen? Hm?"_

Blaise erwiderte das Grinsen nun und legte den Finger nachdenklich ans Kinn.

_„Nun, gesetzt den Fall, du wärest es gewesen, würde ich darüber Schweigen bewahren, denn es ist einfach zu amüsant Draco als nervliches Wrack zu erleben. Du hast gestern echt ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Gute war vollkommen durch den Wind, als er schließlich wieder eintrudelte. Respekt, Potter, das schafft nicht jeder."_

_„Merci beaucoup, Zabini._", gab Harry mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung zurück und wandte sich dann zum gehen.

_„Ich nehme an, dass du dir im Klaren bist, dass Draco sicherlich auch eins und eins zusammengezählt haben wird und jetzt seine Rache plant? Sei auf der Hut, Potter."_

_„Alles andere käme überraschender, Zabini. Keine Sorge, unseren kleinen Eisprinzen kriege ich wohl gerade noch so gebändigt. Aber danke für die Information. Bis später…"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Und so trennten sich ihre Wege kurz drauf. Indes hatte Draco seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und ging nun zum etwas zehnten Mal die möglichen Wendungen innerhalb des Gesprächs, welches er mit Harry zu führen gedachte, durch, um für alle Fälle gewappnet zu sein.

Es war nur wenige Minuten nach dem Mittagessen, als Harry leicht lächelnd die Halle verließ.

Allein, wohl bemerkt, denn er hatte Hermine und Ron extra gebeten noch etwas länger zu bleiben.

Kurz bevor Harry sich entschlossen hatte, die Halle zu verlassen, setzte ein gewisser Slytherin diesen Plan in die Tat um.

Alles lief so, wie Harry es erwartet hatte und so zog er nach Durchschreiten der Tür zur großen Halle die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor um zu schauen, wo Draco sich aufhielt.

Nachdem Harry sich erneut vergewissert hatte, dass der Slytherin jenen Aufenthaltsort nicht verließ, steckte er die Karte wieder weg und begab sich ‚rein zufällig' in eben jene Richtung.

Es kam natürlich auch sehr überraschend, als Harry mitten auf dem Gang das Bedürfnis verspürte jemanden ganz in seiner Nähe sehr innig zu küssen und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass er sich kurze Zeit später in des Blondschopfs Armen befand.

Jener hatte sich wissentlich neben einen der mistelzweigbehängten Durchgänge gestellt, welchen Harry unweigerlich passieren würde und musste nun lediglich ausharren, bis der Goldjunge vorbeikäme.

Doch genug zu den Voraussetzungen und zurück zum Ergebnis, denn wie schon erwähnt, küssten sich die beiden ‚Erzfeinde' nun zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage aufs ausgiebigste und zwar mitten in einem Gang, den sehr bald etliche Schüler durchqueren würden.

Bei all der Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry Dracos Plan gewidmet hatte, bekam er jedoch einen kleinen Fakt nicht mit, was bei Dracos begnadetem Talent als Küsser jedoch durchaus nachvollziehbar war.

Nach Beendigung des Kusses sah Draco sein Gegenüber etwas atemlos an.

_„Komm mit, Potter, wir müssen reden."_

So schnappte sich der Eisprinz das Handgelenk des Goldjungen und bugsierte diesen in den nächst gelegenen, leeren Raum.

Nachdem Draco die Tür geschlossen hatte, fixierte er Harry mit einem Blick, der alles zu durchleuchten schien.

_„Warst du es, der gestern Abend mittels Vielsafttrank meine Gestalt angenommen hat, Potter?"_

Harry wollte zwar etwas anderes sagen, doch es ging nicht.

_„Ja."_

Des Blondschopfs Lippen zierte nun ein wissendes Lächeln.

_„Warum hast du das getan?"_

Alles in Harry sträubte sich, doch er kam nicht umhin die Wahrheit zu sagen.

_„Zum einen aus Rache für deine Aktion gestern während der Schneeballschlacht und zum anderen weil du mich schon fast nackt gesehen hattest und diese Ungerechtigkeit einfach nicht zu ertragen war…"_

‚**_Verdammt, was rede ich da? Wieso sollte ich ihm das…? Nein, das hat er nicht getan. Malfoy doch nicht!'_**

_„Aha, Ungerechtigkeit also? Hast du es denn wenigstens genossen dich mit meinem Körper zu vergnügen, Potter?"_

Nun war es jedoch an Harry zu grinsen.

_„Zugegeben, es hatte was. Aber mal ein anderes Thema. Hat dir gefallen, was du im Krankenflügel gesehen hast?"_

Draco bemerkte die Finte zu spät und so entfleuchte ihm ein leises _„Ja."_

Bevor Draco noch eine andere Möglichkeit fand dem auszuweichen, fragte Harry schnell:

_„Warum hast du gerade diesen Weg als Rache für die Krankenstation gewählt, Malfoy? Es hätte viele andere, weniger körperliche, Wege gegeben…"_

Dracos Augen weiteten sich etwas vor Schock.

_„Natürlich hätte es die gegeben, aber so hätte ich niemals herausgefunden, wie es sich anfühlt deine Haut mit meinen Lippen zu berühren…"_

Okay, man stelle sich nun einen Harry Potter vor, der dieses Geständnis seines Erzfeindes soeben vernommen hatte und lege dabei besonderen Augenmerk auf das absolut dreckige Grinsen, welches des Gryffindors Lippen umspielte.

_„Soso, gut zu wissen. Ich nehme an, dass du mir durch den Kuss eben Veritaserum eingeflößt hast?"_

Draco nickte und begründete sein Vorgehen im Anschluss.

_„Immerhin sprachen alle Indizien für dich als Doppelgänger und ich brauchte einfach Gewissheit."_

_„Die hast du ja nun. Also, was wirst du jetzt tun? Mich verraten? Dann werde ich deine Veritaserumeskapaden aber auch melden. Was sagst du?"_

Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte ablehnend die Arme vor der Brust und sah Draco abwartend an.

_„Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu verraten, auch wenn das etwas wäre, was man von mir erwarten würde. Und das Risiko, dass du das Veritaserum gegen mich nutzen würdest, war durchaus einkalkuliert. Mein Anliegen war es, die Fronten zu klären, was ja auch geschehen ist. Somit habe ich mein Ziel erreicht und werde nun gehen. Die Wirkung des Serums sollte in den nächsten Minuten verfliegen. Man sieht sich…"_

Der Slytherin hatte sich also umgewandt und schon den Türgriff in der Hand, als er sanft an der Schulter herumgedreht wurde.

_„Nur weil du dein Ziel erreicht hast, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit dir schon fertig bin…"_

Diese Worte hingen noch immer in der Luft, als Harry seine Lippen auf Dracos presste und ihm einen Abschiedskuss entlockte, bevor er fluchtartig, aber elegant den Raum und einen perplexen Blondschopf verließ.

**_‚Was sollte das denn jetzt! Heißt das etwa, dass da mehr ist als bloße Neugier…?'_**

**TBC**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(1) _als Inspiration dazu diente eine äußerst herrliche Inszenierung des Buches "Frankenstein" im hiesigen Theater, in welcher unter anderem eine Slow Motion Szene enthalten war XD_**

°alle mal anpieks°

Seid ihr noch wach?

Zugegeben, es war wieder mal ziemlich lang (21 Seiten in Schriftgröße 12 °hüstel°), aber Schwamm drüber.

Hoffentlich hat es zumindest einigen von euch gefallen und ihr habt noch ausreichend Energie um dieses wundervolle fliederfarbene Knöpfchen da unten links zu drücken und mit letzter Kraft womöglich noch einige Worte der Kritik, des Lobes oder was ihr eben wollt zu hinterlassen.

**Merci**, dass ihr bisher durchgehalten habt und **ein ganz großes Dankeschön** an** _Himi86, owner of a lonely heart, hebi-san, Schu12 _**und**_ garfieldsg08_** für die Reviews zum ersten Kapi.

Also bis bald,

Soma


End file.
